Pig Pen
by DomesticatedPiggy
Summary: Reina is a girl who finds herself on a train with practically no memories aside from her name. After meeting a strange talking cat on the train, she ends up in the town of Pig Pen, a town where she is the only human. There she must learn to adapt to the unfamiliar world around her and at the same time try to uncover the secrets of the town. Based on New Leaf.
1. Chapter 1 : Meeting Rover

I blink open my eyes and am instantly blinded by the white light shining down upon me. I abruptly shut them again and once again open them. Slowly, this time.

 _Where...am I?.._

I look around frantically. There are seats lined up all around me in two two-seater rows. Going down the corridor, in between each row, is a walking area for passengers. There are also two four-seater areas in each row's center however, one of which is where I'm sitting. Everything feels shaky.

 _This place...it looks like...some sort of train compartment..._

I look out the window to the right of me, and my suspicions are confirmed. I can see the train is zooming past in a blur...

 _So, I'm on a train...but how did I get here in the first place?_

Just as I'm debating with myself about whether or not I should get off and look for help, a blue and white bipedal cat wearing a primarily red, black-diamond-checked sweater vest walks in.

I simply stare at the cat in complete and utter shock and bewilderment. Unable to think, not even sure _how_ to think.

''It's not polite to stare, you know,'' the cat says with a smug look.

I force myself to snap out of it, looking away quickly, realizing I was just caught staring. This is just a dream... I guess there's no harm in playing along... So, I shouldn't be rude...

''Sorry...'' I mutter, apologizing quietly, while still looking away, out the window.

He laughs, ''It's fine. Sooo, mind if I sit here?''

''Um...no not all all,'' I reply shyly.

He sits down across from me in the four-seater and the train continues to move forward.

''The name's Rover. Can I ask your name?'' He asks.

I sneak a glance at the cat, he's smiling widely, not looking at all mad that I had just been staring.

I feel slightly braver now, but still not brave enough to look at him directly.

''My name is...'' It takes a few moments for me to recall in my dream-like haze. ''It's Reina.''

''Oh, Reina? Well, that's a fantastically great name!'' Rover says overly enthusiastically.

''Thanks.'' I say, not sure if he's being sarcastic, while still looking away, out the window.

An awkward silence ensues for a few minutes with me just staring out the window, avoiding eye contact. That is, until Rover breaks the silence, obviously wanting to keep the conversation going,

''So, I assume you're headed to Pig Pen?'' He asks.

''What?..A pig pen?'' I ask, incredulous.

''No, no, it's a town!'' He says, handing me a brochure, with a map inside, which after glancing at, I stuff in my pocket. ''I actually met the mayor when she first went there...'' He says thoughtfully, before continuing,

''It's the next stop, so I assumed you were headed there.''

There's another awkward silence, (but only briefly this time) until Rover asks, ''So Reina, if you're not going there, where are you going?''

I have no answer to that, so I just sit there in silence and think...

 _Shouldn't I have woken up by now? I think nervously. Can this really be a dream?_

 _I guess there's only one way to find out..._

I pinch myself, hard. Nothing changes, except for me feeling a sharp pain in my arm. I pinch myself again, but still, nothing changes.

I feel tears start to well up in my eyes, as I try my best to remain calm.

Suddenly I hear a voice and it snaps me out of my state of panic.

''Is something wrong?''

Something in his voice...makes me look at him and when I do, it's the worst sight imaginable.

Rover looks me straight in the eyes, not a hint of concern visible in his expression. That same wide smile that I thought was so friendly at first, still etched on his face.

And those red slit eyes...they are devoid of any emotion.

I look away and am unable to think straight as I begin to panic and tears start to flow freely down my face. At that moment, the train slows to a stop, and a voice, not Rover's says, ''Now arriving in Pig Pen, Pig Pen station!''

I get up quickly, without a thought except to get away from Rover as fast as I can.

I start to run towards the only exit, following the signs. I cringe when Rover calls after me, ''I hope you have a wonderful time in Pig Pen!''

I keep running until I'm out of the station. I slow down slightly to catch my breath, but then I keep running.

I try not to think about what might happen next, I just know that I need to get away...


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome to Pig Pen

I run until I am completely out of breath and stop under a peach tree to sit down and rest.

Tears still streaming down my face, I try my best to calm down and think rationally, knowing that crying won't change a thing.

 _Okay, so what if I'm lost...I just need to get home...right?_

I suddenly realize, I didn't really think about it on the train, but I can't really remember...anything about my life prior to the train.

Feeling more hopeless than ever, I'm about to wallow in my own self pity and start crying again, when a voice snaps me out of my thoughts,

''Piggy, is that you?'' I turn my head towards the deep voice and see another anthropomorphic animal, a pink bear this time.

''Nyet, you're not Piggy...'' He sighs, ''Aw, who am I kidding? She's never coming back...'' He mutters sadly to himself.

I just stare, not sure what to say to that.

'Who are you anyway? I've never seen you around Pig Pen,'' he states curiously, changing the subject.

I'm shocked for a second when I realize the name of the town I'm in. _Rover said this was the next stop though, so I shouldn't be surprised..._

I get up, smoothing out my dress and look down at the ground. ''Oh...I-I'm Reina...'' I reply shyly.

''I'm Vladimir...So, what are you doing here, anyway?'' He says somewhat agitatedly.

I have nothing to say to that. I just look away, not even attempting to reply.

After a while of not answering, Vladimir speaks again, sounding annoyed,

''Are you just going to admire the perfect peach trees or are you actually going to answer me?'' He continues, seemingly angry now.

Shocked by his hostile tone I glare at the ground, not letting myself cry again...A tear still manages to leak out, I wipe it away quickly, but he notices and says,

''Hey are you okay- I didn't mean-''

I don't catch the rest of what he says as I start to run away again, unable to block out the thoughts whirling through my mind this time,

 _You can't keep running away from your problems, you'll have to face them eventually..._

I stop once again, near a river this time and try my best (once again) to calm down and think.

 _Okay...so this is the town Rover told me about...I am lost, with practically no memories (except...I have this feeling that a world full of talking animals isn't normal...) but if I tell anyone, they'll just think I'm crazy because they're also animals..._

It seems like a hopeless situation in every way, but I know I can't give up.

 _What do people do when they're lost?..Besides looking for someone to help them..._ Suddenly, an idea pops into my head, _Maybe I should check the brochure..._

I pull the brochure out of my dress pocket, I unfold it and look at the front of it, it simply says, 'PIG PEN'. I open the brochure and skim through the text.

...Pig Pen is home to some of the finest perfect peaches! _I don't know what they mean by 'perfect peaches', but whatever, this isn't important..._

I turn to the next page, nothing interesting...wait...It says, For more information about moving here and registering for a TPC, please visit the town hall.

 _Well, this could be useful, I don't want to move here permanently, but..._

 _I need to accept that I'll probably end up staying here...at least for a while..._

The next page is a detailed map.

This 'town' (if you can even call it that, it's more like a village _)_ is just a small stretch of land, bordered by the sea on almost all sides except for the one side, where it is cut off by the train tracks and shopping district, the map shows where the bridges are, where the river cuts through the town even and where the villagers (of which there are only 6, it seems) live and the key on the right showed that the vacant houses were colored yellow on the map.

 _This is...also useful, but wow, this town is really small..._

I decide to head to the town hall. _Even if I don't have any money...I still need to try to find a place to live._


	3. Chapter 3 : Isabelle is stressed as hell

I now stand in front of the reception desk in the town hall. The short walk here had been uneventful.

There's a yellow, cream and white anthropomorphic shih-tzu who seems to be a receptionist/secretary of some sort at the desk.

''Good morning. I'm Isabelle, is there something I can help you with today?'' The yellow dog asks cheerfully.

''Yeah...'' I find myself saying. ''I was looking at this brochure,'' I pull it out of my pocket, ''and it said to come here if I want to stay in this town...''

''How long are you planning on staying?'' She asks.

''Well um...'' I have no idea. ''I'm not completely sure, actually,'' I say hesitantly.

She nods understandingly. ''Well, if you're staying for more than just a visit, you'll need to apply for a Town Pass Card, so you can become a resident of this town.''

I guess I have no choice. ''Okay, I'd like to apply for one of those then,'' I mutter.

She seems to hear me just fine, though, as she takes out a form from beneath the desk, then asks cheerfully,

''Alright, first of all, what's your name?''

''Reina.'' I say more clearly.

''Um...Sorry to ask, but how do you spell that?'' She seems flustered for not knowing.

''Oh, it's R-E-I-N-A,'' I smile, ''And it's fine.'' I conclude.

She smiles once again, ''Alright, next I need your address,'' She frowns,

''But you haven't found a place to stay yet, right?''

She has figured me out. ''No...'' I mutter, defeated.

She smiles reassuringly, ''We can fill out the rest of the form later then.''

Probably seeing that I still looked depressed, she continues,

''And don't worry, Tom Nook can find you a place to stay, there are a few vacant houses, too,

so, I'm sure you won't have to stay in a tent tonight like...''

She trails off and I took that as a sign to continue, deciding to just be honest,

''I don't actually...have any money.'' I say as clearly as I could.

Isabelle looks shocked when I glanced at her, but then smiles sadly,

''The mayor didn't have any bells either, when she first arrived.''

I assume bells were a form of currency and I'm shocked. I find my voice and ask, ''What happened to her?''

''She had to stay in a tent for the first night, but the next day she paid off her debt and Tom Nook built her a house!''

She laughs, ''And that was before she planted all those perfect peach trees!''

I was shocked, the mayor had paid for a whole house from ONE day's worth of work?! AND planted all the trees I saw?!

Well, she was the mayor, she must've had help...Maybe she could help me?

But then, I realize, Isabelle had been talking about her like she was gone?

''Did something happen to the mayor?'' I ask tentatively.

Isabelle didn't say anything, so I took a quick glance at her, she looked so sad.

''You don't have to tell me.'' I find myself saying.

''I heard someone say they saw her leaving on the train one day and she never returned...'' Isabelle says, voice cracking, and when I look at her she had tears in her eyes.

''But I won't believe that! Our mayor would never just abandon us! She was so hard working and she truly cared about this town and everyone in it!''

Isabelle wipes her tears and smiles sadly, ''Sorry for being so unprofessional...''

''It's fine.'' I say, but feeling like that wasn't enough, I continue, ''Thank you for talking about it...''

Isabelle smiles, less sadly now, ''Thank you for listening. I've been so stressed lately...it's been hard taking care of her duties as well as mine, but I know our mayor will come back and I...will continue doing her duties until she gets back.''

I nod, trying to change the subject and out of curiosity, I ask, ''So how can I make enough money to get a place to stay?''

Isabelle explains about perfect peach harvesting, fishing and bug catching (and how everyone had a right to any fruit, fish or bugs they collected) and re-tail and since I don't have a net or fishing rod, (not that I'd want to touch fish or bugs) and the perfect peaches are worth 600 bells each anyway, I decide to make some money selling peaches. She also tells me where Nook's homes, the real estate office is located.

Isabelle gives me a basket with three apples in it, she says I could do what I want with them, since they were a gift from her hometown. I stuffed them in my surprisingly big pockets to save for later. After saying goodbye to Isabelle and thanking her for her help, I leave town hall and decide to get to harvesting peaches right away.


	4. Chapter 4 : Things are going just PEACHY

As I'm on my third tree, having taken a few minutes on each tree to climb up and grab the three (it's always three for some reason) peaches on each tree.

I hear voices approaching from somewhere on the other side of the tree and feel immediately like I shouldn't be there.

I jump down from the short tree, having picked the peaches from it and placed them in the basket.

 _What's wrong with me? Why am I so worried? I mean, Isabelle was nice..._

 _And Rover probably just gave me the wrong idea about animals. Besides, that pink bear kinda had a reason to be annoyed so..._

I almost jump out of my skin when I hear a voice coming from VERY close by, though I can't see them, since I'm on the other side of a thick tree trunk, and I also can't quite tell just how near they are.

 _If I move now...they'll definitely see me...What do I do?_

Panicking and unable to find a solution to this urgent problem, I try to slip away unnoticed, but know I have failed when I hear someone shout,

I turn towards the voice and see a brown rabbit with a top hat and...

The pink bear.

I start running in a blind panic, holding the basket (the same basket that Isabelle gave me the apples in) of peaches close and soon finding the path. I see a building in the distance and having seen that it's a shop...I can somewhat think clearly again.

 _I should be safe here..._

 _Wait...safe from what? I wasn't actually in any danger...so why did I just think-_

I still run inside like I'm being chased by bees.

Upon entering, I see a small raccoon talking to a pink alpaca, they both have bored expressions on their faces, like they'd done this a million times.

''Mrs. Reese, ma'am, I have something I'd like to sell...'' The raccoon starts. _It's almost like he just got here? But I didn't see him enter...That's odd..._

''Oh, hello, Timmy. What did you bring for me today?'' The alpaca, ''Reese'' inquires.

''I have a tape deck I'd like you to look at...'' Timmy drones on.

''OK...'' Reese sighs. ''I can take it off your hands for 175 Bells. Or you could set your own price and put it in the back for somebody else to buy. Which would you like?''

''Nah, that amount is completely fine, I'd much rather sell it outright. It's just something a customer,'' the raccoon rolls his eyes,''brought into our shop.

Nothing out of the ordinary...''

''OK, understood.'' Reese continues, being pretty straightforward about it.

Timmy hands Reese a bright green leaf.

I'm confused, to say the least, but I decide not to question it further since everything seems to be weird here, at least to me.

Reese hands him a huge gold coin, which I assume is 175 Bells.

''Thank you.'' Timmy says, not sounding sincere at all, ''with your help we've been able to recycle and refurbish so many things...''

''If your customers keep bringing you... **items** like this, feel free to come and sell them here.''

She puts emphasis on the word items, like she'd like to replace it with another more fitting word.

 _Even if I hardly ever look at people, it's obvious that this is some sort of act. But why are they even doing this?_

''Of course. Well then, I'll be off.'' He turns slowly...too slowly and then tries to seem shocked that I'm standing there, and was pretty convincing now, but I can still tell it's part of the act.

''Ah, hello! ...We haven't met, yes?'' I don't say or do anything, I just stare at the ground, but he continues anyway,

''My name's Timmy, my brother and I run a shop in the shopping district called T&T Emporium.

If you have time, stop by our shop sometime. I'm pleased to have made your acquaintance.'' He then adds quietly, ''Good to meet you...''

Timmy starts to walk towards the exit...very slowly. I feel like I should say something, since he was being so formal.

''Um...It's nice to meet you too Timmy...'' He pauses in his walking, feeling braver, I continue, ''Say hi to your brother from me!''

He didn't turn around, but says, ''I will, thank you,'' in that same quiet voice. Then he walks out. I shyly glance up from the ground at Reese, she notices and I look back at the ground.

''Sorry to keep you waiting,'' Reese rolls her eyes. ''Welcome to the recycle shop, Re-tail!'' She continues, ''Oh my. Are you new in town?'' She asks, pausing, probably knowing the answer.

I nod.

''I'm so happy that you decided to stop by so soon. Our shop buys items and furniture to resell here. We'll also pay premium for any high-value items listed on the board in front of the shop. In addition to selling to us outright can also set your own price and put items on display for others to buy. So, if you have something you no longer need, please feel free to bring it for a fair price.'' Throughout her explanation I stay quiet, with the occasional nod.

She seems to notice the basket that I'm still clutching to my chest and says, ''Can I help you?''

I show her the 9 perfect peaches in the basket and ask, ''Can I sell these here?''

''Is this everything then? I'll start crunching the numbers right away!'' She looks thoughtful, for about a second, then says, ''Well then...I could probably part with 5400 bells for these, if that sounds OK with you?''

''That sounds amazing!'' I say a little too enthusiastically, but then I awkwardly ask, ''Um...is there somewhere I can put these? I still need the basket.''

She sighs, ''Just hand them over, one by one.'' As I give them to her, I see her stuffing them in the pockets of her apron (overalls?) and they don't seem to be getting any bigger.

After she's done, she pulls a bag with a star on it out of her pocket along with four huge gold coins, (like the one she gave Timmy) out of her pockets (which stay the same size, by the way).

I guess this is the money she owes me, but I'm still confused, so even at the risk of looking weird, I ask her the question that eludes me.

''How do I carry...all this money?'' I ask her hesitantly.

She definitely looks at me like I was crazy, but soon replied, ''You put it in your wallet...and yours bells become easier to carry...''

''What if I don't...have a wallet?'' I ask hesitantly again.

''Well...then you'll have to use your pockets to carry your bells...You do know what pocket spaces are, right?''

I remember when I put the apples in my pockets and my pockets didn't get any bigger and I also didn't feel them in my pockets at all (and when Reese put the peaches in her pockets) and start to understand that these are pocket spaces, obviously wherever I came from this must have not been normal and it must be some sort of very advanced technology, but I have to try to pretend it's normal to me so no one thinks I'm crazy.

''Yeah, of course.'' I say as confidently as I could, somehow getting the basket in my pocket, then taking the bag and coins from her and stuffing them in my pockets, as well, surprisingly my theory was correct and they all fit without a trace of being there.

Reese stays quiet and doesn't question me anymore.

I suddenly notice snoring and look over to what I believe to be the source. Another alpaca, a blue one, sits on a stool, with his head on what looks to be some sort of worktable, with paints and tools close by and he's fast asleep.

Reese notices me staring at him and yells protectively,

''MY DARLING IS EXTREMELY TIRED FROM WORKING ALL NIGHT!'' She seems to notice the volume of her own voice and starts again, quieter, this time, ''So please let him get some sleep, OK?..And don't judge him!''

''Sorry.'' I say quietly.

An awkward silence ensues and I decide I'd better get out of here...and that it's probably safe enough to go outside, not that there was any danger...

As I exit the shop, Reese says, ''Thank you, come again!''

I sigh in relief once I'm outside and not wanting to see Reese at the moment (at least not for a little while)...I decide to head to that real estate office Isabelle was telling me about, which, according to my brochure, is called Nook's homes.


	5. Chapter 5 :Nook the sorta generous crook

**Author's note: Thanks for all the support and criticism, everyone! (On here and on the belltreeforums!)** **I fixed a few mistakes in the previous chapters, the most prominent one being that I forgot about the basket. xD Please, feel free to inform me if you find any other mistakes! :)**

* * *

I run to Nook's Homes. Luckily, I don't meet anyone on the way.

I pause to take a breath, then go inside. As soon as I walk in, someone says, ''Welcome, welcome!''

I look up from the ground to take in my surroundings, there's only one person/animal here, the one who just spoke is another raccoon, wearing a vest.

I notice there's a desk, but there's no one behind it. There are some things on display, a model house, some doors, a mailbox and various other essentials for a house.

The raccoon seems to actually notice me as a person and says, ''Ah, you must be new, yes? I am Tom Nook, owner of this humble establishment,'' He says,

''And on behalf of the Pig Pen chamber of commerce...'' _That sounds important..._ ''I am pleased to welcome you to our town.''

 _He seems very formal, just like Timmy..._

He seems to be awaiting a response, so I just say, ''Thanks...'' Then I remember to introduce myself and mutter quietly, ''I'm Reina...''

I'm not sure if it's a good idea to ask what I want to ask, but Tom Nook seems to notice my thoughtful expression and says curiously, ''Yes?''

''Hey um...'' I start a little louder than before, ''Do you...know Timmy?'' I ask tentatively.

''Yes, Timmy and Tommy are my nephews.'' He states, obviously wondering where this conversation is going.

''Oh, okay,'' I say, not wanting to probe further and knowing it's rude to ask personal questions out of the blue like that and starting to feel guilty, I decide to just apologize and be honest,

''Sorry, it's just that I met Timmy today and you both seem so...polite and I know that's a dumb reason to ask personal questions...I don't know what came over me and-''

Just when I seem to be making a fool of myself, Nook cuts me off, ''No, no, it's quite alright Miss...Reina, did you say your name was?''

''Y-yeah,'' I say, ''Sorry...again.''

''No worries.'' Nook replies, ''And if you wish to know, Timmy and Tommy run a shop I passed down to them, although it used to be...much smaller.'' He laughs like it's a joke and I find myself grinning too, for no reason.

''Okay, thanks,'' I reply.

''So, I assume you came here for another reason?'' Tom Nook asks.

''Yeah...I came here to ask...How much would it cost to rent one of the empty houses?'' I reply.

''Hmm...'' Tom Nook thinks for a moment, ''I do not rent, but would you be interested in perhaps buying a house?''

I feel completely hopeless. _How can I ever hope to afford a house?_

Tom Nook seems to notice the sudden change in attitude and my silence and continues, ''I assure you, we have affordable prices.''

He seems to be telling the truth, so I ask, ''Well...how much would it be?''

''For the smallest one, by the river...The numbers would be...Well, if I deduct the down payment, which was already paid by the previous owner...oh and if I throw in the things left behind by them...The grand total should be...40800 bells. A mere trifle, yes?''

I'm pleasantly surprised. _It doesn't seem like a lot to me, for a house, but if I make only 5400 bells per 9 peaches, it will probably take a while and I don't know if I could get it all today._

Tom Nook continues, and probably seeing my unsure expression says, ''And there's no set schedule, either. You can pay the loan off at your own pace or whenever you're able, hm?''

''Okay, that's sounds great,'' I reply, happy that he's being so generous with amount of time I have.

''Yes, yes, one more thing. We do require that all homeowners become members of the Happy Home Academy, hm? They'll just stop by from time to time and give your home an in-depth inspection. Very good to get one,'' He says.

 _I knew there was a catch for such a generous offer..._ But I don't say anything, as this was the best chance I have at finding a place to live.

''The inspection is a comprehensive look at your room and furniture lay, your hygiene level, et cetera. If you're given high marks, you might even recieve a wonderfully elegant commemorative prize! They'll schedule the inspection, so there's nothing for you to worry about. No worries at all, hm?''

 _Well, that doesn't sound so bad..._

''What else...Members, you see, also gain access to the HH Showcase behind the shopping district. Once you've received a letter that confirms your membership, you may visit the showcase at any time!''

''What's the showcase for?'' I ask tentatively.

''There are model homes from other towns on display there, if you need ideas for your home, you can take a look at some of those, yes?''

I nod.

''Very good. So, what do you think? Would you like to purchase the house by the river?''

I take out my brochure from my pocket and open it, show it to Tom Nook, then say, ''That sounds good. Which one is it, though?''

Tom Nook taps a yellow house almost in the center of the map, but also near the river and to my surprise it starts flashing pink and yellow.

 _Must be more of that advanced technology._

''Does this house suit your needs?'' Tom Nook asks.

''Yeah, I'll take it,'' I smile. _At least I have somewhere to stay now, even if it's pretty small...It can't be that bad..._

''It's official, then.'' Tom Nook taps the house again, I notice that the house stops flashing and turns blue. _I guess blue means it's occupied...But how did he do that?-_

''The house is yours, here is the key,'' he hands me a key, I stuff in my pocket. ''Please make your payments at the post office, when you can.''

''I will!'' And with that, I turn to leave. As, I'm about to open the door to leave, Tom Nook says, ''Thanks much!''

''No, thank YOU.'' I say back cheerfully and exit the shop.


	6. Chapter 6 : Cad Cat

As soon as I exit the shop, I decide to leave main street to go see my house, it's not like I have money to spare for shopping anyway.

As soon as I go down from main street, I see the path starting from just in front of the train station, I didn't notice before, (probably because I barely followed the path when running around town the first few times) but it appears to be made out of beige colored bricks with little flowers going around it. Upon closer inspection, the flowers seem to be painted on, though. I notice three little water puddles in the middle of the path, they're shaped like hearts and the water in them is a clear blue, the sun making the water sparkle.

 _Wow, this path is pretty nice...It's very well made, to say the least, and the flowers look so realistic...I guess I shouldn't follow it, though. Wouldn't want someone to see me..._

I veer away from the path and towards an area to the left of me with almost no trees, the trees that there are are framing the path, along with some bushes, so I follow those, having at least some cover from prying eyes.

I stop when I get to the river and take out my map to check where my house is exactly, it should be very close by, if I'm using this map correctly.

 _Well, I found my way to the town hall, so I should be able to find my way to my house..._

I look back towards the trees framing the path, the main path leads to a bridge going across the river, but I don't cross it, as my house should be on this side of the river.

I notice that the path is also going in another direction, towards my house, I have to cross a tiny stretch of path to get to the other side of it, so I can follow the trees on the other side, so I run across it. To the right of me there aren't any trees, so I look nervously that way, there is a pond to that side and Re-tail on the other side of it, in front of me is a house with a yellow roof and a wooden fence (painted white) around it...I look at my map to double check and it seems I have found it. _This is it, this is the house that's marked on my map...My new home._

I run around the fence, towards the front of the house, I unlock the door and go inside.

On the inside, it's much bigger surprisingly, there are clothes on some sort of stands, to be precise, a kimono and two shirts, along with a pair of socks and two pairs of shoes on the floor. There's also a slightly askew clock, a very childish, colorful chair and a poster with a white dog and a pink deer posing underneath a disco ball.

 _Well, Tom Nook did say there'd be some stuff left behind...I wonder what I should do with it all, though. That kimono looks nice, at least...and they probably wouldn't be here if they weren't clean, (as the happy home academy is pretty thorough about cleanliness) much less on a stand...A_ _nd those shoes...And that checkered shirt looks nice too. I guess I don't need to sell or get rid of anything just yet._

I decide to head back to collecting peaches, even though I'm a bit tired, the floor doesn't look that comfy, I have nothing better to do and my house seems fine, for the moment.

I walk to Re-tail, deciding to pick peaches from the trees near the shop, so I don't have much of a walk to sell them.

I pull my basket out of my pocket, I'm still a bit weirded out by these seemingly bottomless pockets, but I must admit they are pretty convenient.

I lay my basket on the grass and as I'm picking my second peach (having climbed up the tree), I almost fall off the tree, as I hear a voice shout,

''With my incredible muscles, I can get that done in no time! Let me give you a hand!''

I jump off the tree and quickly turn around, standing in front of me is a yellow-green cat who appears to be wearing underwear with eyeholes on his head, like a mask.

Trying to be polite, and knowing I need to pay off my loan, I would just accept his offer, but then, a thought occurs to me.

''Well...''

''What is it, ladybro?'' The cat asks me.

''It will probably be faster if you **do** help me, but-'' I start, then get to the point, ''You probably want to split the bells, right? The thing about that is...'' I don't know how to continue, not wanting to offend him, like I did with the pink bear.

He seems to know what I mean though and isn't offended, as he replies,

''Nah, my bell situation is alright, I just need a good workout! And picking peaches is just the workout I'm looking for! '' He laughs,

''Besides, I may need you to return the favor one day,'' he says with a grin.

Before I could answer to that, the cat delivers a kick to the next tree, all the peaches fall off said tree and before I know it they are in the basket.

 _I guess I can't decline his offer now..._

Soon enough, the basket is filled way past the brim with peaches, the basket is getting heavy and it'll be hard to carry without the peaches falling out, so I

ask the cat to stop picking them, he seems to be enjoying himself too much, though, so I try to think of another way to get him to stop...

''Hey, can you help me carry these to Re-tail?'' I say, gesturing to the basket full of peaches.

The cat seems to notice what I said finally and says, ''Heh heh, of course, ladybro! But, why did you wait until now to ask me this..?'' He asks thoughtfully,

I facepalm inwardly, but I say nothing.

Then it's almost seems like a lightbulb appears on top of his head as he exclaims, ''Of course! This must be a test of strength! Well, I assure you, ladybro, Stinky's got this covered!'' _So, that's his name..._

He grabs the basket of peaches and rushes off with them yelling, like some superhero straight out of a kid's show, ''To Re-tail, awaaaaay!''

I run after Stinky, laughing to myself, luckily it isn't much of a run and he seems to actually be pacing himself or I would have probably fallen behind pretty quickly, as, I seem to be in pretty bad shape.

He runs into Re-tail, not stopping once on the way, I run in right after him.

''Oh, hello there-'' Reese starts, but then Stinky runs right into her and she falls to the ground along with Stinky and the perfect peaches.

Knowing things are a bit shaky between me and Reese, I dread what happens next, and it seems to be a justified concern as Reese's expression seems to change from pleasantness to pure wrath in less than a second.

''WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!'' She yells, using the same tone of voice she used when I first glanced at the blue alpaca, who I assume is her husband.

Then she starts to rant, ''YOU RUN INTO MY SHOP, SHOVING ME TO THE FLOOR IN THE PROCESS, WANTING TO SELL THIS CRAP TO ME, WITH NO REGARD FOR ANYONE ELSE! DON'T YOU THINK I HAVE IT HARD ENOUGH WITHOUT HAVING TO DEAL WITH THIS-THIS-'' I hear a groan as she pauses and we all look towards the source of the sound, it's the blue alpaca and he's waking up...

He gets up, mutters something along the lines of, ''Can't a guy get some sleep round' here?'' with his eyes half closed. Then he rubs his eyes, sees Reese on the floor with Stinky and the peaches, along with me trying to hide near the entrance and looks in shock and anger as he says, ''What is the meaning of this?!''

Reese gets up and rushes over to him, Stinky also takes this opportunity to get up.

''Oh, darling, don't worry about...this! I apologize for the noise. I was just dealing with these...customers, please just get some sleep, will you?'' She says, changing back to her pleasant mood, at least with him.

Obviously not reassured even after what she said, he walks over to Stinky and yells this at him, looking pissed,

''Listen here, are you bothering my wife?! Cause' if you are, I'll make ya see things in 4D!''

I expect Stinky to be apologetic, but what he says next makes me freeze in horror.

''Of course not, I would never even bother with a broad like her.'' Stinky replies back haughtily, leaving the blue alpaca speechless and when I glance at Reese, she looks like she's about to cry. ''I only came here because it was to my **benefit**...''

The blue alpaca snaps out of it and hurls a punch at Stinky's disgustingly smug face, who obviously wasn't prepared for it and gets hit hard, he stumbles, but doesn't fall over, he just clutches his eye, grins nastily, then says, ''Is that all you've got?'' The blue alpaca doesn't reply to that, obviously not wanting to fight anymore.

He just glares over at me and I feel tears welling up in my eyes as he says, ''No one calls my wife such things and gets away with it! Look, I don't care if I've never seen either of ya before, you're both officially banned from this shop! And if I ever see you in here again...I won't hesitate to inform Officer Copper. NOW GET OUT!''

I run out of there, feeling sick to my stomach. I can't think as I run back to my house, if someone sees me on the way, I don't notice.

I slam the door shut and sit on the floor, curling up into a ball and crying my eyes out, I can't stop the thoughts coursing through my mind and the feeling of hopelessness,

 _I just wanted to sell the peaches and pay off my loan...Why did this have to happen?! How am I supposed to pay it all off now?_ I think, trying to avoid the real problem.

 _I didn't even say anything! Yet, I was banned from the shop! Why didn't I say anything?!..._ _I guess I just thought he was nice..._

 _No! Don't think about that jerk, it'll just make things worse..._ But I can't stop myself from thinking about it.

 _Why did Stinky say that..?_

I realize I feel betrayed, but...why? I ask myself.

 _Should I really be surprised? I barely know him, why did I think he was a friend in the first place? I'm such an idiot._

With these depressing thoughts in mind, I try my best to sleep on the cold, hard floor, feeling utterly exhausted as I think to myself that even with the little money I have, I will have to try to find a bed.

* * *

 **Au** **thor's note: So, this is the longest chapter yet! 1,951 words without this author's note. I was going to split this into two chapters, but...I decided to just make it a longer chapter this time...Since, it would have been a horrible cliffhanger otherwise. ^^' I decided to come up with questions, you can answer them in a review...**

 **1\. What's your least favorite villager personality type?**

 **2\. What's your favorite villager personality type?**

 **3\. What do you think Stinky meant when he said going to Re-tail was 'to his benefit'?**


	7. Chapter 7 : Slow start

**Sorry this chapter took so long...I had a bit of writer's block, but I should be uploading chapters more frequently now, hopefully...**

 **Also, this is the longest chapter yet and I hope it doesn't feel too dragged out. Please tell me what you thought of it in a review.**

 **And of course, thanks to everyone who reviewed! And Voldemort ykh, thanks for answering my questions. I might ask more in a later chapter, but for this chapter at least, I'm not going to ask any. xD**

* * *

I try to sleep for most of the night.

I actually manage to sleep through most of it, even though I'm not very comfortable at the moment.

Finally, I wake to blinding sunlight shining in through the windows and I sit up.

Rubbing my eyes, I remember I have a clock now and I turn my head to look at it, it's 5:07 in the morning.

 _I hope that clock is right._

I feel sore from sleeping on the cold, hard wooden floor...

 _I don't even know what time it was when I went to sleep...I didn't really check the time for all of yesterday..._

 _I think it was morning when I got here...It couldn't have been that late when I got back then..._

 _Well, yesterday was a pretty tiring day, I guess, with all the weird stuff that happened._

 _I wish I could just dismiss it as a bad dream, but seeing where I am now, I can't exactly do that..._

I think back to the events of yesterday, I have so many unanswered questions and negative feelings about...everything in general.

I don't know what to do. I feel so overwhelmed by it all, but...I force myself to calm down and try to find something else to occupy myself with.

I look around my small living space once again.

In the back left corner, there's the stylish green kimono on a stand/mannequin, in front of it there are a pair of striped black and white socks which have the top of one of the socks folded over the other, so they'll stay together in a pair. They appear to be clean... In front of/beside them are a nice pair of purple dance shoes.

In the 'middle' of the back wall, (still slightly towards the left, though) there's a green t-shirt, also on a stand with a weird yellow flower-like pattern.

To the right of it, there's the super...( _Well, the first adjectives that come to mind would be...childish...and colorful...)_

Let's just say it's a childish, colorful, but regular-sized chair.

There's the poster of the dog and deer dancing under the disco ball behind said chair...

And in the back right corner there is a black and white checked t-shirt (on a stand as well) which reminds me of a chess/checkers board.

And above it, there's the slightly askew clock. The fact that it is leaning to the right ever so slightly...it bothers me and triggers the OCD that I didn't know I have.

I can't reach the clock, so I push the stand with the checked shirt on it out of the way and move the chair in front of the clock to stand on it.

I can still only just barely reach the clock. Reaching for it, I try to correct it, but it falls back to the same position as before.

The nail or whatever it's hanging from must be badly positioned or something...That or the clock is too heavy?

I try to gently take the clock off the 'nail' that is supposedly supporting it, but the clock won't budge. I try just moving it to a normal position again, desperate, but that doesn't work out either, and it falls back to being slightly askew.

 _Weird..._ Finally, I try pulling it off the wall with brute force, but even that doesn't work and I almost fall of the chair when I let go and try to regain my balance.

 _I guess it isn't on a nail then...Must be stuck to the wall some other way...I guess I can't really know what it is for sure though, not in this strange place._

I sigh and jump off the chair, trying to find something else to occupy my time, I subconsciously put my hand in my pockets and I touch something, I pull it out of my pocket and realize it's an apple and it looks...just like it did yesterday, ripe and potentially delicious.

I empty my pockets completely and take out the following: the brochure/leaflet, my door key, a bag of 5000 bells, also, a coin worth 400 bells and 2 more apples.

I wipe one of the apples on my dress and then proceed to eat it almost ravenously, core and all. _What can I say? It's pretty good!_

I feel like I should go outside, since I'll have nothing better to do after this...so I proceed to decide what to bring with me and what to leave here.

Right away, I take the two apples from the pile of 'odds and ends' and place them on the chair.

The leaflet is definitely essential to my survival, so I fold it and stuff it in my pocket straight away, my door key is also a no-brainer in terms of deciding what to bring, so I stuff that in my pocket as well...

As for the bells, I feel like leaving them behind for a moment, but then I decide against it, since, I might just need the money...even if I can't afford to really spend it... _Especially now that I have no means of earning money_...

After that depressing thought, I almost want to leave my money behind now, but then I realize I'm sure I can still make money somehow.

 _And maybe I can even get the two owners of Re-tail to realize this is all just a big misunderstanding,_ I continue, trying to think only positive thoughts now, and I even manage to continue further on that train of thought,

 _I survived a day in this crazy place and I have a house already! Besides, Tom Nook did say there's no rush to pay him back! So, what am I so worried about?_

I feel a pang of guilt at the thought of taking advantage of his generosity, but I reassure myself I'm doing nothing wrong, he did say it was fine to take my time and it's not like I'll buy anything unnecessary...

 _But I did promise myself a new bed, at least, so I still need to bring my bells in case I find one to buy..._

So, I stuff the bell bag in my pockets and also the 400 bell coin.

My mind seems oddly calm now and I feel surprisingly optimistic about...everything in general.

And the only things I did were take two fruits out of my pockets and attempt to straighten a clock...

But it seems like positive thinking can go a long way in terms of...making me feel less helpless and making me feel...better in general, so I guess I just need to lay off the negative, depressing thoughts.

 _I guess...now that I think about it, it_ _should be pretty obvious that feeling sorry for myself won't help, but considering the fact that I don't know anything even about who I am or what I'm normally like...I guess...because of that, this still surprises me._

I don't let myself think about my amnesia or anything else that will depress me and I somehow succeed in pushing those thoughts aside as I decide that I'm ready to go out now, so I rush out of the house. I feel a rush of...exhilaration and I try running, but I trip, landing on the soft grass behind my house.

I laugh quietly, but almost giddily and sit up on the grass, I shut my eyes and try to think mostly positive thoughts...like before...but also thinking, inevitably, some negative thoughts, just not letting them get to me because I feel almost...stronger now. The subject of which I think of first is that of what to do next.

 _The shops probably aren't open yet. I may have wasted around 20 minutes doing...useless stuff, but the shops probably still aren't open at 5.30. I'll have to wait a bit to get that bed...I wonder if the other people living in this town...the villagers...are awake yet..._

I don't like where this is going.

I really don't even want to begin thinking about the villagers. Stinky, in particular, but I know I can't stop myself from thinking about this particular subject. So, even though I am abandoning my original idea of thinking of what to do next, I know I have to resolve this issue, so I try to take a more optimistic approach to this depressing subject because...that's the most I can do really.

 _Stinky...was a jerk yesterday. Let's establish that fact first,_ I think, trying to not only reason with, but also understand...myself, little by little, I continue.

 _You feel like he 'betrayed' you by being a jerk...after offering to help you and seemingly having the purest of intentions. And in the end, he got you banned from Re-tail._

 _But you're leaving something out completely..._ _These aren't the only reasons you have such feelings of injustice._

 _You feel hesitant to even broach this subject because it feels unfair and wrong to do so._

 _But you have no choice, if you want to stop feeling bad about this._

 _You're going to have to face your problems. Running away from your own thoughts and feelings won't help you. Because you already know the truth, don't you?_

I know I'm going to feel like crap admitting this, but I'm too far gone already.

 _You feel like...Stinky not only betrayed you...but you also feel like he only reinforced your prejudices about these animals, don't you?_

 _Yes, you- no, **I** do. I'm a terrible person._

 _And nothing will change that, will it? You're a disgusting species biased-_

I feel tears welling up in my eyes and I try to block out the negative thoughts.

I don't feel at all good about myself anymore, but I won't let myself wallow in self pity.

I have to try to make things right...at least in my own head. _I have to try._ So, I start from the beginning of my 'new-found' problem.

 _Where I come from, there must have not been anthropomorphic animals. That much is clear. Just because I was surprised by them...that doesn't make me...racist, right? I think back to my first encounter and also...my first memory._

 _From the moment I first saw Rover on the train...I didn't know what to think, so I assumed it was all a dream at first._

 _Then, he turned out to be real and...well, actually now that I think about it, he didn't really do anything...Not really._

 _He just had a creepy vibe to him...I mean, sure, he seemed to be fine with my discomfort and that may have seemed creepy to me, but that's just it, maybe he didn't notice my discomfort..._

 _No he definitely did...he even asked me what was wrong-but still, I might not really know how to read other people's emotions, due to the fact that I never really look at anyone and I don't have any social skills..._

 _M_ _aybe it was actually the fact that he was an anthropomorphic animal that unsettled me, but if it was...then, that was completely unjustifed._

 _And would I really think something like that without reason?_

.

.

.

I can't answer that, I don't know, I don't know **myself** , I don't know anything. I **_can't_** know anything.

One question comes to mind, a question I know I can't answer, but relentlessly force myself to think about anyway.

 _What was I doing on that train?_

I feel completely helpless once again.

.

.

.

I still have no answer to that question, but even though I'm starting to panic...I force myself to think of something. Anything.

And a chilling thought occurs to me.

 _Did Rover have something to do with it?_

I snap out of it somehow and ponder that very thought. I just answered my question with another one.

And it's an unsettling thought to say the least, but it's better than having no ideas at all.

It's even, somehow...reassuring, to have even **_some_** idea, some hope of what **_may_** have happened, even if I'm not sure of the truth of it, I'm still reassured by the tiny hope that I may have a lead. No matter how much I try not to cling to that hope, to think rationally,

 _He couldn't know anything...I mean...he seemed perfectly nice at least...at first and more importantly, I got off the train without any real problems and I haven't heard from him since, so..._

I shove the thought out of my mind for now, I can't get sidetracked.

I try to think about all the other interactions I have had with the animals.

 _Sure, some of the animals have been a bit...eccentric even after...Rover, but..._

 _Well, that doesn't matter. I know there are at least two animals who I can easily say have been nothing but kind and helpful. Isabelle and Tom Nook._

I suddenly think back to Isabelle.

 _I forgot about this completely in all the commotion, but...I still need to see her to get my Town Pass Card...(I hope it doesn't matter that I stayed here overnight...)_

 _Well, if all goes according to plan, perhaps afterwards...I could just talk to her and maybe even ask her for help...or advice? As long as I stay quiet about certain things, that should be fine, right?_

 _But, first thing's first, I have to see if the Town Hall's even open and I guess there's only one way to find out..._

I remember where Town Hall is and know I'm not in much of a hurry to get there, even if I don't remember the exact location.

It's not a far walk from my house, so I actually have no trouble getting there, besides going out of my way to keep away from Re-tail, so I won't be spotted by the two alpacas.

The lights seem to be on in the Town Hall, so I assume it's open and open the door and go inside, once I do though, I see Isabelle at the desk, but...She's leaning back on a black swivel chair and seems to be fast asleep, she's also snoring slightly. (There's also a blue swivel chair next to her, but it looks pretty uncomfortable and not the sort you could lean back on anyway, so I can see why she chose the black one.)

Feeling a pang of sympathy, I pause and think _, Poor Isabelle. She works so hard, she has to be up this early and then also take care of the mayor's duties as well as her own...I'll just let her sleep._

I've decided not to wake her, so I turn to leave, as I open the door wider, however, the door makes a loud creaking noise and I look towards Isabelle, cringing.

Isabelle's snoring stops and she pretty much jumps out of the chair, screaming, ''AHHHH!'' and pushing the chair back, while she lands on the floor behind the front desk.

I rush over to the front desk as I ask frantically, ''Are you okay?''

Isabelle pulls herself up from the floor, using the desk as support. Then she beams at me and says, ''Don't look so worried, I'm fine.''

I feel terrible for causing this, but am hesitant to say anything. Somehow, I still manage to force words out,

''I-I'm really sorry...'' I say pathetically.

''No, don't be! It's my fault! I shouldn't have fallen asleep on the job...'' Isabelle sighs, looking down.

''I was about to leave, you know...'' I say, honestly.

''You were? But...why?'' Isabelle asks, sounding confused.

 _I can't back out now, so I guess I'll just be honest..._

''Well, because...you seem like you could really use a break.'' I say hesitantly.

Isabelle looks thoughtful, but doesn't say anything, so I decide to say something for once, to break the silence, as I am feeling a bit awkward,

''Sorry I didn't show up yesterday for my Town Pass Card...''

She seems to snap out of it and exclaims, ''Oh, don't worry about it! It's fine, since you only stayed here overnight...So, did you find the perfect spot to call home then?''

''Y-yeah, it's pretty nice...'' I say shyly.

''Wonderful! I'm very happy to hear that!'' I glance at her and see that she's smiling cheerfully. It seems like she genuinely means what she said too.

I say a bit more confidently, ''Thanks...''

''No problem! Now about your registration. I've completed as much as I can, but there's one thing I need to know. When is your birthday?''

 _I can't remember, but I can't tell her that...I'll have to make one up, then...I don't know what day or month or even **year** it is either, but I'm not about to ask...Think of a random number...6?_

 _''_ Um...My birthday is...June...6th..'' I say.

''So June 6th? That's your birthday?'' She sounds surprised.

''Y-yeah, that's it...'' I say, silently hoping she doesn't care about the year.

''That's in only a few days!'' Isabelle exclaims.

''Yeah...'' I say, awkwardly.

She drops the subject and continues, ''Well, thank you very much! Please take this!''

She hands me a card from her pocket. ''This is your very own Town Pass Card!''

 _But did she get my birthday on it? And if she did, HOW? Just don't question it..._

I take the card and look at it, on the left, there's a space where I assume a picture would go. Beside it, there's information about me.

It says, from top to bottom, Pig Pen, Reina, Birthday June 6th (I guess she didn't care about the year), then there's an empty rounded rectangle-like space and under the space, in small text, it says, Registered June 3rd 2017. _I guess I know what day it is now..._ I glance at Isabelle for a moment and she takes that as a sign to continue,

''It's like an ID card that proves you live in Pig Pen... We call it the TPC for short. Your TPC is always kept up to date with your latest information. As long as you have it on you, you can go visit other towns!''

She pauses, then continues again, ''All right! This wraps up everything we'll need to process your move!''

I feel very relieved at that news and I grin widely, ''Thank you, Isabelle...I-Is there any way I could help you?''

Isabelle looks thoughtful, then says, ''Well, I can manage with work...But if it isn't too much trouble...Reina, have you been to the beach yet?''

''No...'' I say, wondering where this is going.

''This town has two slopes you can use to get down to the beach! If you have a fishing rod or wet suit, you can fish or dive and have a lot of fun down there...''

 _Does she want me to just have a vacation while she stays here? I can't just accept that._ ''B-but...'' I try to be at least a little assertive about this, ''I would really like to help you out...''

She laughs and continues, ''Reina...I know it must be stressful for both of us, you moving to a new town without a plan and me, well...you know...And I was just thinking...I go to the beach whenever I have the time and it's really relaxing to just...listen to the waves, and walk along the beach collecting seashells... So, if you have time, why don't the two of us go down to the beach together sometime?'' She asks shyly, then continues hesitantly.

''It would be nice to find a seashell to take back to the office as a souvenir of our little trip. I have some at home, but it would be nice to brighten up the town hall a bit too...''

I'm in shock for a moment, so I don't reply, not because it's a bad thing that she wants to go to the beach with me, but because I'm shocked she would even think about spending her break with me, a person she barely knows. I'm just surprised by her friendliness...

''Ah! Oh my! I should apologize! That was too bold of me, wasn't it?..'' She says bashfully.

''No, I-'' I'm at a loss for words for a second, but then I continue without thinking about it too much, before Isabelle has a chance to turn herself down again.

''I mean...s-sorry, I was just surprised...but, I think it would be nice to go to the beach with you, whenever you have the time...'' I say awkwardly, staring at the desk.

After a pause, Isabelle replies, ''Do you have time right now?''

''Y-yeah! Sure. I can go!'' I reply, without much of a thought, even though I am surprised.

''Great! Let's go right away!'' Isabelle exclaims as she walks out from behind the counter and continues to the door.

 _I guess she expects me to follow her, I'd better not lag behind..._


	8. Chapter 8 : Half dead bird on the beach

I follow Isabelle out of the town hall and we start to make our way through town towards the beach, following the path starting from in front of the town hall.

I don't really pay much attention to our surroundings and I follow Isabelle almost blindly.

I find myself lost in thought once again...But for the first time in memory, I feel somewhat at ease. At least, I don't really feel worried about the villagers seeing me for once, even though we pass a few of their houses on the way.

 _Maybe it's because I know we'll arrive at our destination soon enough or that the villagers might still be asleep... But, I think it may even be because of strength in numbers or something dumb like that._

 _I know my idea was to ask for her help, but...Should I really be this trusting of her? Sure, Isabelle has been nothing but kind to me. But, even so, I don't want to risk ruining that. She may be nice, but what if I let something slip by accident? She'll probably think I'm crazy and that would really be...a normal reaction. And if that alone isn't bad enough, it could possibly cause all sorts of other problems._

I sigh out loud. _I just hope I'm not being lulled into a false sense of security. I feel like, with my state of mind, there's a high probability I'll mess something up._

 _Maybe this wasn't a good idea._

I notice we're still following the path and we go across the river using the bridge. As we pass a big house with a green roof, we suddenly veer off the path towards the cliff. There's a small lighthouse-like structure near the edge of the cliff as well.

Isabelle suddenly exclaims, ''We're here!''

I finally notice the cliff in front of us has a slope leading down to the beach.

''Let's go!'' She says and gestures for me to follow.

''O-okay,'' I stutter out. Still on my previous train of thought, I nervously follow Isabelle down the rocky slope at a slower pace, I feel a bit unsteady as I stare intently down at the rocky slope so I won't lose my footing.

I stop midway down the slope, unsure of myself for a moment.

 _I still kind of want to back out of going to the beach..._

 _But I guess I'm already here. And I couldn't stand to hurt Isabelle's feelings like that anyway._

So I say nothing to even hint at my thoughts as I slowly continue down to the beach, noticing Isabelle's gone on ahead, but as I reach the bottom of the slope, I suddenly hear her scream.

I quickly look in her direction. I can see her further along the beach, facing away from me. There's something in front of her too, but from this angle it's kind of hard to see...

I rush over to Isabelle without any further hesitation and as I approach, my worst fears are confirmed.

Lying on the beach in front of us, is...an animal. A bird, to be more precise. And it isn't moving. I stare at the bird in shock for about half a second, until Isabelle exclaims in a panic,

''Reina, we have to do something! This animal could be seriously hurt...or worse! I'll go get help! You stay here and check for signs of breathing and a pulse!''

I don't even have time to reply as Isabelle dashes away, leaving me alone with what, for all I know, could be a corpse.

I let out a deep sigh. I feel strangely calm as I kneel down beside the bird.

Its laying on it's stomach, with its head tilted to the side. I decide to try to move it a bit first, just to see how it reacts I guess.

As I put my hand on its shoulder and start to move it a little, I suddenly hear it make a noise like a groan and I flinch back. That couldn't have been my imagination...

I look closer and try to listen over the sound of the waves and I realize upon closer inspection that it's definitely breathing.

I feel relieved now that I know for sure that its alive, yet I feel unsure about touching it again, so I get up and back away a bit, unsure of what to do next. Maybe I should just wait for Isabelle to get back here...She probably won't take much longer.

At that moment, however, I notice a stick at the edge of my vision and I find myself picking it up for whatever reason.

With the newfound stick in my hand, I feel a new motivation surging within me as I walk back over to the bird.

As soon as I'm within distance of the bird, I poke him hard with the stick and he reacts in a surprising way.

''But Lizzy...you were my lobsterrr...'' He says in a slur.

I chuckle quietly to myself at the strangeness of what he said and not sure if its because I want to wake him up or because of my inner sadist, I poke him again.

''Mom...give me five more minutes...'' He mutters this time.

I poke him once again. _This is kind of fun._

''Gimme a break...there's no school today...''

I poke him. For the fourth time.

''Zzz...I can't believe how seriously unconscious I am right now!..'' He says that pretty clearly, even going so far as to say the individual Zs.

 _Okay well, he's definitely faking being asleep,_ I decide, _Is he drunk or something? Or does he find this amusing for some reason? That's...kind of weird..._

 _I want to say something, but what if he actually gets up to talk to me? That'd be pretty awkward._

 _Well, he doesn't seem to mind being poked with a stick...and if he's not actually in any danger then...Whatever._ I think, not really caring.

Poke.

''GAH! Can you stop that?!'' He exclaims and he finally gets up. I back away a bit, feeling awkward like I predicted, I stare at the ground.

''Look, I don't know if that's what you normally do to people, poking them with a stick. But, that's messed up! Especially if you thought I was unconscious!''

 _I guess it was pretty mean, but I didn't actually think he was hurt, and I thought it was pretty dumb that he was pretending to be unconscious...so I guess that's why I didn't really care when I was poking him._

''Um...sorry,'' I mutter awkwardly. The bird (seagull?) seems to accept that, because he seems to go back to 'normal'.

And when I think 'normal'...well, I guess I mean he's gone back to his 'act'. Besides introducing himself, he's now talking about washing up on the shore and not having any memories of what happened except for a sea monster attacking him..? _Yeah, I don't even know...I'm really not buying his act though._

''Blasted monsters stole my memory...And my sandwich!'' Gulliver exclaims, sounding pretty nonchalant about that. _And the sandwich part is pretty dumb... If he's trying to be serious...He's not a very good actor._

''Where was my boat heading before it went off course?..'' He asks dramatically. I can't seem to remember, even with my trusty thinking cap on!''

I look up and notice his sailor hat. _Even more proof. If he had really been shipwrecked, his hat would have PROBABLY fallen off._

''Oh, I know! You gotta help me!''

 _Please don't ask me for money or something..._

''I'll tell you everything I remember! So will you, please PLEASE help me figure out where I was headed?'' He pleads.

 _Okay, well, that's not so bad...I guess I can play along..._

''You wouldn't abandon a poor, yet manly seagull like me...Would you?''

 _This guy...It's Stinky all over again..._

I didn't reply to his question, but he seems to take my silence as a yes, because he says,

''Oh thanks! I haven't met someone so willing to help a stranger since the people of the Alola region!''

 _I guess he is kind of pushy...again, kinda like Stinky..._

''Though, they were a bit shocked to see a talking Wing-er seagull for some reason,''

 _So I'm not the only one who isn't used to seeing talking animals?...Maybe they only live around here then..._

''Alright. I'll tell you everything I remember about my destination before my mind goes blank.''

He pauses for a moment.

''This place had a rich history. I think there was even a queen in one part, but she was pretty old so, yeah...'' He trails off, but then he continues again.

''Anyway, I guess there was also a giant clock tower...I think it was called Big Ben?''

 _I feel like this is common knowledge or something, but I really can't remember much of anything, so this is pretty difficult for me..._

''Um...maybe you should ask someone else,'' I mutter quietly.

''Oh c'mon! This one is easy! I'm pretty sure this town is named after Big-'' He starts, but cuts off, obviously noticing how bad he is at acting.

''Nevermind. I just remembered three places that it could've possibly been. MAYBE they could help you out,'' he sounds kind of annoyed and even puts emphasis on the maybe.

''Let's see...Is it Easter Island, Mexico or the United Kingdom?'' He asks.

I think about it for a second.

''Well, I d-don't really know, but I guess if there's a queen and it's called the United KINGDOM, then it might be there?..'' I guess.

''The United Kingdom...Yes! That's precisely the place I wanted to visit!'' He exclaims. ''How did you know? Did you get into my head or something?'' He asks in mock horror.

 _That's it._ I suddenly burst out laughing at how silly this guy is. Sure, I don't know why he's doing this, but he doesn't seem so bad and he's pretty hilarious. Gulliver laughs too.

''You know, I thought you were kind of rude at first since you poked me with a stick to make me wake up and all. But you're a lifesaver! I promise I'll send you a fancy souvenir from my trip! It might take a while, but you'd better get your hopes up!''

''You don't have to-'' I start, but just then, Isabelle comes rushing back with another animal beside her, but she's not running nearly as fast as I thought she would.

''Reina, you-'' Isabelle starts, but she must have finally really noticed Gulliver. ''You woke him up?..''

The other animal she has with her speaks up, ''Isabelle, as you can see, he was faking his unconsciousness. He often shows up here on the beach. Usually Mayor Piggy was the one to wake him up and send him on his way, but as that is not possible anymore he usually ends up staying here for the day before going away. I could send him off with a warning for disturbing the peace, but-''

''I can hear you, you know!'' Gulliver complains dramatically, ''I didn't do anything wrong, officer! I don't even remember washing up on the beach here before! It's not my fault I got shipwrecked!'' Gulliver exclaims in indignation.

''Yes, but it seems to happen very often...And if you can not refrain from disturbing the villagers of this town, then I'm afraid you must leave for now or I will have to arrest you...although we don't really have a jail.''

I look towards Gulliver, he seems so dejected. _This isn't fair. I have to say something..._

''Um...'' I start, glancing up at the dog who's apparently a cop...which I should have been able to tell from his uniform, but I barely looked at him before. ''Gulliver didn't mean any harm. I think he just likes role-playing...''

The dog cop nods, ''I see...So what you're saying is, he hasn't been disturbing the peace?''

''No, I think...it was just...a misunderstanding on our part. Because we thought he was hurt...or something...But I quickly figured out it was just a hoax so, I don't think it really matters...'' I say quietly, looking at the ground.

''Yes officer, she found out I wasn't hurt after she poked me multiple times with a stick! And we then had a pleasant conversation about where I was headed before I was shipwrecked! So in conclusion, I should be leaving for the United Kingdom later today!~'' Gulliver exclaims in an overly happy tone.

I glance up again and the dog cop must be extremely weirded out, but he has a pretty neutral expression, only nodding and saying, ''Alright, well if there isn't any problem here, then I'll be only my way.''

The police officer quickly walks away, presumably back to the police station.

''Thanks for helping me back there, miss...?'' Gulliver starts.

''Reina,'' I smile.

''Thanks for helping me out, Reina! Sure, you may not believe that I was shipwrecked, however, no one I've ever talked to has believed any of my harrowing tales of adventure!''

I grin wider at that. _This guy is seriously hilarious._

''But just between you and me...'' He blatantly ignores Isabelle, which is pretty rude, but I decide to hear him through to the end. ''I've actually traveled the vastness of space as well! And let me tell you one thing I learned when floatin' about out there...''

''SPACE IS DARK!'' He exclaims.

''Okay Gulliver...'' I reply simply, still grinning.

''Anyway, I should be off to the United Kingdom already! Wouldn't want to miss my ship! Farewell Reina!'' He waves goodbye, even though I'm right in front of him.

 _I wonder if he's actually talking about a spaceship..._

''Bye...'' I reply.

He walks away and I don't really look where he goes, instead turning to Isabelle. I glance at her and she blinks, then asks,

''What was that all about?''

* * *

 **Author's note: Wow! That sure did take me a long time to write and put up, I'm really sorry about that! D: But I already have some of the next chapters planned out, so please don't give up on me yet! ;_; I'll try not to take so long next time!**

 **Also, I really appreciate the reviews, favorites and follows I've gotten up to this point! Even though the first chapters were kind of crappy, you guys still decided to give my story a chance! Thank you for that! ^^ And I hope even more people decide to read this story too. :) If you like this story, please feel free to do any of those three things because it really gives me the motivation to continue! ;D**

 **Also, a special thanks to my awesome sister for reading this story as well and drawing a new cover for it! ;D**

 **Next chapter is going to have some of the stuff from the new update for ACNL! :)**


	9. Ch 9 : Wisp the (insert adjective) ghost

**Author's note: I realized it didn't make much sense if the characters from the update are in the story since it was only June 3rd 2016 in this story and therefore, the update hadn't come out yet...**

 **However, I didn't want to leave any of the new stuff/characters from the update out because I had some ideas for them. So, I changed the date on the TPC to June 3rd 2017 in chapter 7.**

 **So it'll be like they've been in the game/story all along. I hope that doesn't matter. :)**

 **basicallyindifferent - Thanks a bunch (for the review and all)! I hope this story does become more than it is right now, I do have some (hopefully) interesting stuff planned, hehe. xD I just hope I'll be able to write it out well enough.**

 **Feri - Thanks Feri. I'm glad you like it so far. :)**

 **Also, sorry this took so long. I was going to make this an extra long chapter, but then I decided to split it into two chapters and now I'm putting this part of it out. I should have the next chapter done soon though. :)**

* * *

I shortly explain to Isabelle how I woke up Gulliver (kind of leaving out the part about poking him with a stick) and how I then helped him figure out where he was going.

''And well, he said he would send me a souvenir...'' I conclude.

''Alright, well it's strange that I've never heard about him,'' Isabelle says kind of awkwardly, ''Then again, I'm usually at the town hall and I'd only really hear about him if someone complained.''

''Well, maybe you should leave the town hall more often...'' I mutter without even thinking about how rude that must sound. I instantly regret it and I try to correct myself,

''Not that y-you should abandon your work or anything!'' I exclaim, just making things worse, I still try to correct myself again, ''Just- you should really try to-'' I finally give up and decide to just apologize, ''That came out wrong, sorry...''

''No, I understand,'' but Isabelle sounds kind of depressed. _And I guess that's my fault..._ ''Maybe I should take breaks more often. Or at least try to keep up with the recent happenings in town more.''

''Yeah, that might be for the best,'' I say hesitantly.

There's an awkward silence for a moment, then Isabelle breaks the silence.

''I should really be heading back to the town hall. It's been over half an hour by now...'' Isabelle suddenly says. I can't help but feel a pang of hurt.

Isabelle seems to notice some change in my expression, because she says, ''Sorry! It's just, I really need to get back to work, but we can come back for those seashells another day. And I'll show you all the different kinds, okay?'' She sounds like she's in a hurry to leave.

I nod.

''Well, bye Reina!'' She waves.

I wave back as she runs off. Again.

I feel somewhat hurt and confused, but my confusion quickly changes to guilt.

 _I acted like an idiot. I don't blame her if she wanted to leave after that. Besides, she had work to do anyway._

 _My original plan was to ask her for advice, but I guess that's not happening now..._

I start to walk back home. Trying to distract myself, I try to think of what to do next.

 _There were some other shops on main street besides Nook's Homes... But, I'm guessing those shops aren't open yet since it was only roughly five-thirty in the morning when I left. They'll probably be open in a few hours, though._

 _I guess I should just lay low and try to find something to do in the meantime... But what? I don't really want to go home yet._

I must be already at least halfway there, I'm about to pass the big house with the green roof I saw earlier, then I've just got to take the bridge over the river.

 _But I don't even want to go home... What should I-_

 **'Hey you! Sorry to bother you when you're in the middle of something, but would you please come over here?** **'** I hear a voice...whisper? But it sounds like it's in my head? I turn around anyway. There's no one there. I'm pretty creeped out right now.

 **'I'm right next to you. Just come a bit closer.'**

The voice isn't really coming from any particular direction, since it's in my head, but I have a sort of _sense_ of where it's coming from. I turn back towards the house and take a step forward, but as I do, something poofs into existence in a cloud of smoke and falls straight into one of those heart shaped puddles I saw on the paths earlier with a splash. I jump back in surprise, almost falling.

 **'Well hello! As you can see, I'm a lamp! I mean, I'm INSIDE a lamp. Rather important distinction,'** the voice in my head starts again.

 _What the- This can't be happening._

 **'I feel a bit awkward asking for another favor, but would you mind rescuing me?'**

 _This is so weird._

 **'That's right, just pick up the lamp and take it somewhere quiet, like your house, for example.'**

 _He wants me to take this lamp to my house?.. But what if it's some sort of demonic spirit inside that lamp?.._

 **'Listen, I'll make it worth your while. So, what do you say?'**

 _Can he actually hear me inside that lamp? How do I even reply?.._

 **'I can hear your thoughts, you know,'** the voice says flatly.

I let out a gasp in surprise. _Okay, that's it! I am not bringing some creepy ghost that can read my thoughts to my house!_

 **'Aw don't be like that. I said I'd make it worth your while. I just really don't enjoy wide open spaces like this; since you never know who's looking at you funny... So I can't tell you what I can do here.'**

I actually feel kind of guilty now. I sigh.

 _Okay, fine... I'll take you to my house._

 **'Really? You'll do it? Thank you so much!'**

 _No problem._

I pick up the soaked lamp from the puddle and try not to get any water on my clothes, holding the lamp away from me, by the handle. I'm walking towards the bridge when the voice suddenly 'says',

 **'Isn't that your house over there?'**

I know he's talking about the big house with the green roof, so I just think back,

 _No, my house is just across the bridge..._

 **'But you're the mayor, aren't you?'**

 _...Nope._

 **'Oh. Well, maybe you should put my lamp back, I was kind of hoping the mayor would find my lamp. That's why I tried to appear over here, early in the morning, in front of the biggest house in town.'**

''Rude...'' I mutter out loud.

 **'It's nothing personal, I just think the mayor would be a better candidate for my incredible power.'**

I don't say and I try not to think anything back either. I'm about to place the lamp beside the puddle I picked it up from, but then I remember something that may be important.

I hesitate for a moment, with the lamp still clutched tightly in my hand, feeling anxious.

 _I don't really know where to begin..._

 **'What is it?'**

 _Well, I only just came to this town, but I heard the mayor disappeared, so... She might not be coming back anytime soon. I just thought I'd let you know if you're planning on waiting here for her._

 **'I see... Well, the good thing is, since I'm able to hear your thoughts, I also know if you're telling the truth. I could even know what you meant when you said you 'heard' the mayor went missing, but I won't pry since I know you aren't lying.'**

I sigh in relief. Feeling a bit conflicted, I think back,

 _Do you need a place to stay? I know I'm not the mayor, but if you have nowhere to go... you can stay at my place for now if you want..._

 _Wow, that was pretty straightforward of me..._ I think to myself. I'm guessing the 'spirit' heard me, but he doesn't seem to react to that thought.

 **'Really? Even after I rejected you as my mistress?'**

 _Well yeah, I don't really care about that! And anyway, I can't just leave you here to rot in a puddle. Especially if there's no guarantee she'll even return. Besides, I could always give your lamp to her if she does come back._

 **'Well, I really wouldn't mind having someplace to stay, if it's okay with you. You seem kinda hesitant.'**

 _I'm just..._ I start, hesitant to continue. _No, I can't always be so hesitant... At least, not about things that don't just affect me._

 _It's definitely fine with me, don't worry._

 **'Okay, well... If you change your mind-'**

 _I won't, don't worry!_ I think back, cutting him off mid...thought?

 _Wow, this telepathy thing is really weird..._

The 'lamp ghost' doesn't seem to comment anymore, so I take that as a sign to start heading back.

I cross the bridge and continue on my way down the path and...we're here.

I unlock the door and go into my house, closing the door and locking it behind me.

I guess I didn't notice earlier this morning, but now that my eyes have adjusted to the light outside, it feels pretty dark in here, even with the light pouring in through the windows... There's most likely a light switch somewhere in this room to activate the ceiling lamp, but I don't really feel like turning on the lights anyway.

I look for a place to set the lamp, though, it's not like I have a table and the lamp is pretty big... The only place I can think of to set the lamp besides the floor is that kiddie chair.

I pick up the apples that were on the chair and stuff them back in my pockets. It doesn't really make a difference if they're here or not, it's not like my pockets get any bigger if I have them with me.

If I have any regrets about taking them with me though, it'd be that they were the only thing I took out of my pockets in the first place, so all that organizing I did earlier was even more of a waste of time than I'd originally thought.

I place the lamp on top of the chair and pretty much as soon as I do, the same voice from before asks, **'Could you rub the lamp?'**

I do and a second later a puff of smoke pops erupts from the lamp before forming into...a white ball? Yep, he's basically a white blob with a face and a hat with a feather sticking out of it.

''Ta-dahh!'' The 'blob' exclaims. I just stare in surprise. _Well...let's just say he's far from being a 'demonic spirit'..._

"So, you've summoned me...but I don't believe we've formally met. I am Wisp, the lamp spirit. What's your name?"

"I'm Reina..." I stutter out.

"Nice to meet you Reina! Thanks again for letting me stay here! You know, I've thought about it and I wouldn't mind granting some wishes for you in the meantime!"

"Oh, that's...cool," I mutter.

"You bet it is! So, is there anyone you want me to possess?" Wisp asks.

 _Maybe I was wrong about him not being a demonic spirit._ I think to myself, sort of freaked out.

I obviously don't reply, and Wisp says, "It's not as awkward as it sounds, trust me! Basically, I can possess another person and then invite them here! I just need some sort of model, something that reflects them, like a picture or something."

 _Wait, so he can "possess" people if he has a picture of them?.. Still sounds pretty messed up to me... And does the person come here against their will?.._

We've both been quiet for a moment, so I glance at Wisp and he looks kind of annoyed now. _I'm guessing he heard that thought._

"You seem to think I'm some sort of despicable person, don't you Reina?" Wisp says, not really asking a question, since he seems kind of sure about it.

 _Well, maybe if you stopped listening in on my thoughts, I wouldn't think that._ _I mean, that in itself is pretty creepy._ I think back, feeling I've had enough of my privacy being invaded.

 **'Yeah well, maybe if you stopped acting all shy and innocent and then really thinking all this other stuff, I wouldn't have to listen in.'** Wisp sends back mentally.

 _But, it's not like I'm talking behind your back or anything... I mean I'm only thinking it to myself. And even if I thought something, it's only based on my first impression of you. I don't really know for sure if it's true..._

 **'I can tell when I'm not wanted around. I can't stay out of my lamp without someone to possess anyway. Go throw me back in the puddle if you want. I don't really care.'**

And with that, Wisp goes back into his lamp.

I don't really feel like apologizing. _Sure, my thoughts may have been a bit mean, but Wisp really shouldn't invade my privacy like that anyway!_

I huff in annoyance and glance at the clock. _It's almost 7.30 already? The shops probably still aren't open though... What to do..._

 _Well, there's nothing to do here anyway. I guess I could go out a bit more._


	10. Chapter 10 : Misfortune teller

**Author's note: I'm finally posting a new chapter...I had to rethink the part I split off from the last chapter quite a bit, so that's why it took a while. I promise the next part will be out sooner! I also renamed some chapters. :)**

 **Guest - Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. :) I have some plans for Wisp, that's for sure. ;)**

 **Vicky - Yay! Thanks, I'm glad you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Todders17 - Thank you so very much for reviewing all the chapters! I really appreciate it! :D I hope you continue to enjoy reading Pig Pen!**

 **Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Misfortune teller

 _I guess I didn't really have a plan when I walked out the door._ I think, as I gaze back at my front door regretfully.

I force myself to look the other way. _No, I can't just hide in my house all day! Besides, There's a vengeful spirit in there._

I sigh as I think back to Wisp, my unlikely ghost of a roommate.

 _I didn't want to admit it back there, but I honestly understand why Wisp got so mad at me. I was thinking some pretty mean things._

 _Even if they were supposed to be my own private thoughts...that doesn't really excuse the fact that I thought that way about him. I really should have given him a chance to explain what he meant...and not been so wary of him from the start. But instead I went and judged him right off the bat._

 _Even though it may still surprise me, I am the one who invited him to stay. The least I can do is try to trust him._

 _Maybe I should go back and apologise._ I hesitate, still in front of the door and find myself feeling queasy at the thought of that conversation.

 _I'll talk to him in a bit...after checking out Main Street. That was my original plan. And I should probably give him some time to cool off anyway._

* * *

Normally, it wouldn't have taken long to get to main street, but I definitely take my sweet time as I walk towards the train tracks.

 _It's later in the morning now_ , I think to myself as I walk, trying my best to avoid notice.

 _I wouldn't want to be seen..._ I stray away from the paths once again, walking on the other side of the trees that are lining the paths.

 _I suppose I've already decided that then... I don't really want to talk to anyone in this town unless I absolutely have to._

 _But why?_ I ask myself. _You don't know anything about them._

 _Maybe not. But I've done enough damage._ I remind myself.

 _If I can't prevent my lack of social skills from getting in the way... Maybe it's best not to get into any unnecessary situations where they're needed in the first place._

 _There's no point in making a fool of myself again._

Soon, I reach the train tracks and I walk over the rail road to the shopping center beyond.

The first shop in my line of sight is a big shop with a golden leaf emblem on it, similar to the one that was on the door of Nook's Homes now that I think of it.

I know I walked past it last time, but I must have hardly looked at it. If I had, I would've probably remembered this place when Timmy mentioned it back at Re-tail, due to the huge sign above the doors displaying its name.

 _So this is T &T Emporium, where Timmy and his brother work..._

It doesn't appear to be open, as all the lights are off. _I guess I should check out the other shops then._ Though in the back of the mind I know they're most likely closed, I still don't want to go back just yet.

I decide to look at the shops on the left side of the street first. I walk past the post office and Nook's Homes. Then I walk past some sort of (presumably) night club called Club Lol and a tiny establishment which I assume is a shop with a rose on the door.

Past all that, there's a little shop somewhat hidden in an alleyway with a lit up sign that looks like an eye on top of the door. There's also a flashy sign pointing to it that says "Fortune Teller Shop".

 _Seems interesting. I think it might be open too. At least...the signs are all lit up..._

I check the rest of the left side of the street first. However, there aren't any more shops and the only things I can there see are a photo booth and a little area with a bench with a great view of the sea.

I walk back towards the fortune teller shop and hesitate. _Maybe I shouldn't go in... It's not like I need to have my fortune told. I don't have much money. Better not waste it._

I start to walk away, but then a thought occurs to me.

 _It may really just be because I have no money, but I think I must also feel inclined to walk away...because I think it's some sort of hoax. But I thought the same thing about the animals, didn't I? And I just met a ghost!_

 _This place must be a lot different from wherever I came from. So many things have surprised me so far. So maybe I should give this 'fortune telling place' a chance. And anyway, it's the only shop that's open. I could at least check it out to pass the time._

I stand in front of the screen-like door. It must be pretty dimly lit inside. I take a deep breath, knock a couple times and pull open the door.

I step into the dim room. The decorations are all pretty, what's the word...lavish? One thing's for sure, there's a lot of purple.

In the center of the room is a table with a purple tablecloth with a few items such as the candles on it (which provide the little light in this room) and...a bowl of some sort? _I'm not completely sure why. I guess it's something used for fortune telling? I feel like I expected something else._

"Keeeeeee hamo-atata... Kee haaaamo-atata... Yee heh ha ta ta!" I flinch a little in surprise.

 _I was so lost in thought, I hardly noticed she was there, hidden in the shadows. ...I guess she was just mumbling some magic words._

"You... are being watched by a most unfortunate star. I must admit, I have never felt anything quite like this before."

 _She looks serious, but she must just be saying that to scare me, right? She can't possibly know anything that would help my situation..._

"I, Katrina will reveal your future and the path to avoid disaster for a mere...500 bells.

 _500 bells? That's quite a lot, I really should just go._ But I don't move to leave.

"You seem troubled. Do not tell me...Has misfortune already struck?"

I don't say anything, but I look down at the ground.

"I see... Then it is... on the house."

I finally speak up. "What...No, i-it's fine. I'll just le-"

"I had a premonition you would arrive early today. This is why I opened the shop early."

"Y-you knew I was coming?" I exclaim in disbelief.

She looks up at me with a certain seriousness.

"I did not know WHO would turn up this morning. But it was written in the stars that it would be for a matter of great importance. I am still not sure what. But that much is certain."

 _Importance? I was fated to come here? She must just be saying that... But she really isn't making me pay?_ "Are you sure you're okay with me...not paying... I mean-"

"I believe you are coming upon difficult times. And this matter is urgent enough that I do not require it. It is merely how I make a living." She smiles and I manage to notice that as I glance at her. "You must find the right path. And I will help guide you toward it."

I nod, still feeling uncertain. "I-I'm Reina by the way... Thank you for...doing this."

Then she says, "Very well. Let me bring your star matrix into view; Have a seat."

I take a seat on the carpet.

"Keeee heh ha mo-atata... Kee ha ha mo-atatata... Eee na ro sheho-to bati... YEEEEEeeeeee!"

Suddenly, the room turns completely dark, the candles no longer bringing forth light. The objects that were previously surrounding us appear to fade away and I'm left facing Katrina with only an eerie blue light illuminating us. I don't dare to interrupt by looking around much.

"...Aha yes. It has come into view," she states mystically.

I wait apprehensively, not daring to move, lest I disturb her. I'm shocked by the sudden change of atmosphere in the room, but I don't even think to question her, having committed myself to Katrina's fortune telling.

She starts again, **"A phantom looms over you. It is the shadow of your past, long forgotten."**

I feel a pang of surprise at that and I shut my eyes, trying to focus only on what comes next.

 **"You cannot see it, blinded as you are by the lack of light."**

I shiver, finding myself almost unwilling to open my eyes.

 **"You must find the truth. For only the truth will light your way..."**

I feel cold. And suddenly faint. All of my senses...going...numb.

 _I can't do a thing..._

"Reina! Open your eyes!"

I gasp as I snap back to reality, feeling a sense of self again. My eyes focus on the dim light of one of the candles, before I force myself up and look at Katrina.

"W-w-what happened?" I whisper to Katrina, shaken.

She shakes her head and says cryptically, "Only you know the answer to that."

"A-Alright, well...thank you for your help!"

And with that I turn and run out of the tiny shop, closing the door quickly behind me and breathing a sigh of relief as I shut it.


	11. Chapter 11 : Reconciliation

**Author's note: I apologize to everyone for taking months with this chapter. I hope it's at least decent. :)**

* * *

As I walk away from the Fortune Shop, I really have no idea what to think of my prior encounter there. This whole mess just adds to my confusion, in general.

Part of me would just really like some answers right about now, but has no plan of how to go about getting them. And part of me just wants to give up, whatever that entails, perhaps curling up in a ball and disappearing or something similar of the sort.

Neither of those thoughts are particularly reassuring or useful in any way. But even though my situation is worse than ever, somehow, I'm too mentally exhausted to really _feel_ bad about it right now.

 _I just wish there was somewhere I could start, however small a step, to get me on track._

I'm about to head home when a sudden flicker of movement catches my eye. The sudden flicker being the flicker of lights turning on.

 _That's right... The Emporium, it's open! I still need to buy that bed, I suppose._ I feel a little relieved at that small sense of purpose.

I push past the spinning doors and walk into the massive shop. A tiny raccoon walks up to me and says, "How may I help you?"

"Timmy?" I ask. The raccoon seems to light up in recognition. "You must be Reina. My brother told me about you. I'm Tommy. You're new to Pig Pen, yes?"

I nod and voice an affirmative, "Mmhmm."

"Thank you for taking the time to stop by our humble store. It's much appreciated." He says the last part in a small voice.

"No problem," I mutter. I look a little to the side and catch the eye of a sloth, who to my surprise, grins widely at me.

I stare for a moment, but then look away as soon as I realize what I was doing, feeling flustered.

Tommy snaps me out of my state of embarrassment. "What were you looking for today?"

"J-just some furniture." I stutter.

"Oh! We have a selection of furniture upstairs. Or you may want to order from our catalog over here for any other things you may need." He leads me to a computer which I briefly glance at before mumbling a quick thanks and deciding to head upstairs first.

When I get upstairs, another raccoon greets me, this one with a bored expression.

"How may I help you?" He drones.

I smile halfheartedly. His "act" is just as see through as before, but I try to be friendly. "H-hey Timmy." He perks up a bit.

"I'm just gonna look around, okay?" I walk away before he can say anything in reply.

There are a few things for sale. A bicycle, an overly colorful cupboard... There's also a lamp shaped like a number 7 and a few other trinkets. In short though, it's all useless to me.

I glance over at a rolled up bundle of paper I see lying on a counter and Timmy surprises me at that moment by walking over and stating, "That's a dotted wall. Would you like to preview it?"

I shrug, not really caring either way.

Timmy touches it and true to its name, a dotted wall appears on the far left of the room. I blink in surprise, but then I remind myself not to question it again.

"...Will you take it?"

"Huh?" I mutter stupidly, having missed the first part of what he said.

Timmy sighs. "Do you want it or not?"

I feel a a little hurt by his tone, but I mutter in reply, "N-no thanks... Sorry."

I back away a bit and turn towards the exit, making some sort of choked sound when I almost bump into a blue squirrel who was clearly gawking at me.

I nod apologetically, feeling incredibly awkward, before rushing back down the stairs.

I head to the catalog machine next. I scroll through a long list of items on the touch screen and promptly order a common bed and a washer/dryer I figure I might need, leaving me with about half of my money, 2800 bells after I complete my transaction with the machine.

I'm about to leave when a voice stops me in my tracks.

"Miss, may I have a moment of your time?"

I look towards the owner of the voice. It's the sloth from earlier. A very cheerful looking sloth. I shakily grin back and he beams even more.

"Y-yeah?" I say after a moment of silence.

"I couldn't help but notice how pretty you are, miss...Reina, was it?"

I glance up and he still seems...smiley, I can't really tell if he's being sincere, but I choke out a quiet, "Um...yeah?.." In reply.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm Leif. But enough about me, sweetheart. You, my dear, are absolutely stunning."

I stare at the ground, feeling incredibly flustered. _This guy's...flirting with me?_

"You're like...a delicate flower."

"..." I don't say a thing.

"Your eyes are gray as a cloudy day in spring. And your hair is white as a Jacob's Ladder. ...They only grow in the most perfect of circumstances, did you know?"

"I...um..." I choke on my words.

He beams some more. "Oh! I also called you over because I wanted you to have this. Use it to make the town more beautiful, beauty!" He offers me a watering can.

"Thanks..." I whisper, accepting the gift so as to not be rude. I stuff it in my pocket.

"You're very welcome, luv!" He exclaims. "Have a happy day!

"You too..." I reply. I glance around his tiny shop in the corner. He's obviously selling...gardening supplies. Something tells me that's a rough business to be in.

 _I guess I like flowers as much as anyone else, but I really can't afford to buy anything right now. I'll have to come back another time._

I run out of the shop without another word, feeling just a little guilty. I decide to check out the rest of the right side of the street.

* * *

I come across a Barber shop next and beside that, a clothes shop, The Able Sisters. _I could really use some new clothes..._

I walk in and immediately, a blue hedgehog greets me. "Hello! Welcome to the handmade fashion palace of the one and only Able Sisters! I'm Mabel."

"Reina." I say simply, looking around. There's a selection of clothes on display in the front and some in the back as well. I notice another brown hedgehog sewing in the corner.

"So, how may I help you?" Mabel asks.

"Oh...well, um...I was just looking for some nice clothes." I say quietly.

Mabel laughs. "Well, all of our clothes are nice. But are you looking for anything specific? We have a few dresses if that's what you prefer."

I smile awkwardly. "I'll look around."

I take a look at the front designs, they all seem pretty plain, so I go to the back where there seems to be more of a selection. I'm undecided on what to buy though. I notice the brown hedgehog sewing in the corner again.

She appears to be sewing a gray article of clothing with dark gray stripes on the sleeves.

I walk over to her and surprise myself by saying, "That looks really cool... Do you make all the clothes here?"

She looks up from her work for a moment and nods. I guess everything really is handmade here.

As I'm wondering if I should say anything else, Mabel walks over to me and says, "Sable's a bit busy. But I'd be happy to help you with whatever you need."

I feel a bit guility, so I simply say, "Sorry," to Sable. She doesn't really react as she sews, but I know she heard me.

I turn back to Mabel. "I think I'll go take a look at the back again."

I end up buying a few new clothes, including a pink parka, which I stuff in my pockets. It all costs 1350 together and I'm left with 1450 bells.

Mabel suggests I check out the accessories shop next door, so I do, not wanting to be rude. I meet Labelle, who seems a little uptight, but there doesn't seem to be anything interesting, (some round looking glasses and steampunk goggles being the highlights) so I leave without getting anything else.

* * *

After checking out the Able Sisters' shop, I don't find much else to look at. I notice some other shops, and a museum which catches my interest;

But after reading the bulletin board with a list of donations, (all from Piggy) and finding out they display bugs, I decide not to go in there either due to my newly recognized crippling fear of them.

That leaves me with nothing else to do, so I do what I've been dreading. I head home.

I'm not looking forward to talking to Wisp, but I guess I can't avoid him forever.

As I'm nearing my house however, I notice -through the cover of the trees, I was too much of a coward to take the path again- a small crowd of villagers standing in front of my house. I move to fully hide behind the tree in front of me, not sure what I should do.

 _This situation seems familiar,_ I think to myself sarcastically.

I'm so close, I can overhear their conversation. A white wolf who I've never seen before is complaining to the other two in the "crowd" which wasn't as big as it seemed. The two others are the bunny with the top hat and the pink bear...again.

"What could possibly be taking her so long? Filbert said he saw her at the Emporium, and she couldn't possibly _still_ be shopping! Of course, I understand that she's new in town and a lady needs to look her best, but if she's in debt to Tom Nook, she shouldn't have many bells at her disposal!" The snooty wolf complains.

 _That squirrel at the Emporium must've told her they saw me, among other things, most likely. She definitely doesn't sound very happy, anyway._ _I know I haven't made a good first impression on the villagers...or anyone for that matter. Should I just wait for them to go away?.._

Maybe I'm feeling braver than usual, but for whatever reason, that doesn't seem like a very appealing option.

 _They can think I'm weird._ I decide. _But this is where I draw a line. I refuse to be forced away from my own home._

I take a deep breath. I'm going to move from behind this tree in 1...2...3!

I walk onto the path leading to my house. I'm in plain sight of the villagers now. _No more hiding._

I feel sick and anxious just standing there and oh so compelled to run away again, but I try to stay still.

I glare at the ground, only glancing up when I see the villagers walking towards me.

I instinctively back up a bit and end up bumping into a tree. I flinch away when I come into contact with it.

 _I must look like a total idiot right now._

There's silence for a moment until the bunny awkwardly coughs and speaks up, "You must be the new girl in town. Reina, is it?"

I nod. I feel like saying something, at the very least, but I can feel myself shaking now and my voice just won't come out.

So I just continue to glare at the brick patterned pavement.

"What's with her? She's being so rude. You'd think she'd be glad that we've waited here for at least an hour so we could welcome-" The white wolf starts, but she cuts off. I don't why she did or if she decided to without prompting, but I'm grateful for that small mercy.

"Right, well, we came here to welcome you to our town, but- I think Whitney owes you an apology."

The wolf, "Whitney" scoffs.

"Oh please, you want to make me look like the bad guy? Fine! I only came along because I wanted to hear all the juicy gossip firsthand! So, how did you get banned from Re-tail then?"

What she says really hits home. And just like that, my resolve to be there shatters.

I run past the three villagers in shame and unlock the door without so much as a thought, pulling it shut behind me.

* * *

As soon as I know I'm "safe", I collapse against the door, falling to the floor.

Instantly, the self-deprecating thoughts come rushing back.

 _Why couldn't I say anything? Anything at all!_

 _If I'd just said that I was busy! I could have at least seemed like a halfway decent person... But instead I just ran away. Again._

I quietly laugh to myself. I laugh at the irony of it all. _I ran away from my problems again. And I ended up exactly the same way as last time too. Crying and alone._

 _I never learn, do I?_

 **'That's some heavy stuff you're thinking about there, Reina,'** a voice says in my head.

I feel a jolt of surprise, which quickly changes to annoyance.

 _Can you not spy on my thoughts?_ I think back agitatedly.

 **'Fine. Can you rub my lamp then?'**

I get up and do just that, feeling I don't have much of an alternative.

I back away as the blob of a ghost emerges from the lamp. I glare at the floor.

Wisp doesn't say anything. I don't either. I try not to think anything as well, but after a good 30 seconds, that proves to have been futile; As I think to myself,

 _Does he expect me to say something?_

"Well how about: 'Good day to you Wisp' or 'How are you?' or 'Are you still mad about our fight, Wisp? Can we make up and be friends again? Pretty please?'"

A pang of annoyance hits me, but I still don't say anything and continue to look away.

"You could've said anything, but instead you just stood there, trying not to."

I still feel annoyed at first, but I feel my anger melt away at the truth of his words. I just feel sad now.

 _I couldn't say anything back there either,_ I realise.

 _You're right._ I think back deliberately, not trusting myself to say it out loud.

"I'm not reading your thoughts. You wanted to speak, so why don't you?"

"Y-you're..." I start weakly, trailing off.

 _You're right, but if I say that, it still won't be enough._

"I'm sorry," I say clearly.

"Wait. What?" Wisp sounds surprised. "But you weren't thinking that a second ago."

 _Well..._ I think deliberately to Wisp.

 _After I left, I took some time to think. You really didn't deserve to be treated...the way I treated you. First of all, I should've given you a proper chance to explain what you meant... And then... I guess I was worried about offending you with my thoughts, so I pushed you out. I always knew I'm not the nicest person. But when you pointed it out, I...acted incredibly rudely. And now, -it took me a while to get this through my thick head- I finally realised...you're right. Honestly, it's better if we communicate telepathically. I find it difficult to talk to anyone! J-just tell me if you want me to- I'll take you back to where i found you-_

"You really have no self esteem, do you? You really hate yourself that much?" Wisp says out loud.

The question catches me off guard and I don't answer. Wisp seems to gather something from my jumbled thoughts, however.

"Woah, here I thought you were faking being naive, but you really do lack-" Wisp stops suddenly.

 _What do I lack?_

"To put it simply, you lack any sort of experience. Your mind is like an open book...with only a few pages.

I thought it was because you kept your innermost thoughts and memories well guarded, but that's not the case, is it?"

'Leave me alone!' I think back in panic. 'That's not important!"

Wisp doesn't reply for a moment, but when he does, what he says catches me off guard again.

"Okay then. I'll leave you alone for now. I've stayed out of my lamp for too long anyway." I blink in surprise. "And you're entitled to your privacy, you know. It's your house. I apologise for not making that clearer to you sooner."

And with that, he goes back into his lamp, leaving me with one last parting message.

 **'Consider your apology accepted by the way. And we're roommates now, feel free to talk to me if you want.'**


	12. Chapter 12 : More secrets than truths

**Author's note: Don't have much to say other than...sorry I took ten years to update again. :P Oh and... remember to review, favorite and follow if you like this story.**

 **anryonfox - Heh. Interesting coincidence. xD And I didn't realiz** **e this until later, but June 6th is also D-day. O.O**

 **On with the chapter now! :D**

* * *

I crash to the ground in a clumsy heap.

Almost hitting my head, I manage to just barely catch myself upon impact, letting out a weak whimper.

The coarse sand rubs against my scraped palms. I breath heavily as I shakily push myself to a sitting position, not daring to stand up fully. I can still feel the force with which I'd just been pushed and I know they might just do it again.

Running away didn't get me very far anyway. I may as well get this over with.

I can feel my eyes start to water and I instinctively bury my face in my arms and close my eyes.

"Look! She's crying! What a great show of "American Pride" this is!"

I can't stop the flow of tears, so I just continue to hide in the safety of my folded arms.

I can hear more and more kids crowding around now. After all, running really hadn't gotten me all that far.

They'd caught me right away and now I'd collapsed on the sandy area where the kids usually play kickball or baseball.

Even with (especially with) all of them watching, I still keep hiding.

Maybe I'm just trying to block out these kids, but it feels like it's the entire world I really want to block out.

I can't even deal with the former of the two, so how could I even hope to face the bigger reality of things?

I didn't ask to move here. I was so much happier before. I had my friends. I had my own language. I had my whole family. Now I have none of those things. The world has become strange to me.

Someone kicks me hard in the shin. I flinch, more from the shock on contact than any actual pain.

I curl up even more, hidden away in my own arms.

I can hear their malicious laughter and their words that I can hardly understand for the most part.

Maybe I could've understood if they'd been clearer. But even though I still barely understand this language, I know their words were intended to hurt me.

"Stop," a familiar, yet cold voice says loud and clear. The word was spoken in another tongue, but I can understand it clearly all the same. She has little to no foreign accent. She even sounds like she could be a part of their group, from her flawless pronunciation to her unfeeling tone.

But there's only one person it could be if she's defending me.

I finally look up. if only for a moment, I don't care about the rest of them. I search for her amid teary eyes. Our eyes meet and I choke out, possibly too quiet for her to hear, "Ray..."

She looks away.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't tell us what to do!" One of the kids, whose name I can't recall, indignantly exclaims in their language.

"Is there really any need for this?" Ray sends back coldly, not bothering to acknowledge the one kid properly.

"This _bitch_ insulted all of us! Are you really going to side with her?"

I zone out. The truth is...I had done exactly just that.

Sure, I'd had some sort of good intentions, but I did do it all the same.

Some girls had been gossiping about us. I didn't understand everything, but...they had called me an ugly pig. I didn't really mind. I've been quite the outcast ever since I transferred here.

It's mostly because...despite my best efforts over this first year, I can only fluently speak English. Not really because of the fact that I'm a foreigner.

If they can't think of anything worse to call me than ugly, they must not have much dirt on me.

I may be a loser, but Ray on the other hand...has been trying really hard to fit in.

Maybe it's because she's younger than me, but she seemed to adapt right away. And she's really made an effort to learn the language as well... She often goes to our grandparents' (who don't speak much English) and has long conversations with them. And I've seen her getting library books on the subject as well.

Ray deserves to have friends. Unlike me, she's a much more social person. And we've only been here for a little over half a year, but she speaks the language almost fluently.

Most importantly, she never gives up. Even after our parents got divorced, she never lost hope. Even though she must've been devastated, she always stayed strong throughout it all. I can't say I've really seen her cry or complain. Then again...we hardly talk these days. Our family has been distant as of late. Sure, Ray and I still play video games together sometimes, but we don't address these problems anyway.

I guess the real issue is me. I'm supposed to be the big sister, but all I do is drag her down. I just hope she's doing alright. She deserves a chance to be liked.

Which is why I snapped earlier today.

After those girls called me what they did, they said they would tell their siblings not to be friends with Ray.

I saw red and that's when, among other things, I said I hated being here, in this country.

It doesn't matter what my intentions had been, I should've gone about them another way. What I'd said had been spread around the whole school.

And now, Ray, my little sister, might get hurt because of my selfishness...

I didn't hear all of what was said, but Ray's reply is clear as day.

"Shut up! I'm not on her side!" She exclaims.

I can understand that she wouldn't want to say that in front of them, but it still hurts.

"What? She is your sister isn't she?"

"No!"

I hide my face again.

"You're lying, you're both freaks, you and your-"

"She's not my sister!" The girl yells, all trace of familiarity gone from her voice.

The voices fade away, as, eyes still shut from hiding, I give in to the darkness. The kind of darkness you find yourself enveloped in during a dreamless sleep. Isn't sleep supposed to be a time to rest, to forget and numb yourself to the waking world and its woes?

 _Then why does it hurt so much? My sister..._

 _No, she's not. She said it herself..._

* * *

 **'Reina wake up!'**

I blink open my eyes, much like the first time, letting them slowly adjust to the light coming from outside. Reality returns to me as I get up.

 _W-wisp?_ I send back.

 **'Rise and shine, sleepyhead.'** He replies somewhat sarcastically,

I wonder how long I was out. I must have managed to sleep on the floor again, although the knotted bag I got with my new clothes in it acted as a pillow this time. I remember now that I went to sleep right after talking to Wisp. I was mentally exhausted after that morning. I glance at the clock. It's a little past 1 PM now. Guess it wasn't that long of a nap.

 **'Uh...sorry for reading your thoughts again,'** Wisp begins in my head. **'I don't know if I mentioned this, but you think and apparently** _ **dream**_ **pretty loudly.'**

I roll my eyes. _It's fine. I'm glad you woke me, to be honest..._

The nightmare was terrible, but that nap had left me surprisingly clear-headed.

 **'Yeah, I could tell it wasn't exactly the most pleasant dream. I mean, again, it's not like I pried, but you know.'**

I think he's been trying not to invade my privacy. And maybe I do think loud. But even if he did sneak a peak, I guess anyone would be curious. _Honestly, what harm could it do to talk about it? He can't really tell anyone. Well...unless he uses telepathy to talk to others-_

'I won't do that.' Wisp states.

I flush in embarrassment. _Sorry..._

Wisp mentally sighs, **'It's okay, just please...refrain from thinking all the negative thoughts.'**

I'm about to apologetically (again) agree when he says, **'And I've noticed they don't only apply to** _ **other**_ **people, so stop those thoughts too.'**

 _Okay..._ I agree quietly. _So you won't tell anyone if I...tell you?_

Wisp is quiet for a moment. **'Well, I can't promise that.'**

I feel a spark of indignation, but then Wisp continues _, **'**_ **All I'm saying is, if a new master or mistress, such as the mayor, were to pressure me to talk, I would have to do so.'**

 _Okay. I guess that's understandable, but wait...does that make me..._

 **'Yes, you're my mistress... for now.'**

 _Wow...that's... Really?_

 **'Yep, pretty much. That's just how it works.'**

I feel the sudden need to ask, _how come?_

Wisp hesitates. I don't think he's ever he's ever really been hesitant to say something so it's kind of weird.

 **'There's a code I need to follow, as a lamp spirit.'**

Wait, wait... _What code?_

He actually hesitates again. Though this time, I get the impression that he's kind of annoyed.

Finally, he mentally sighs and recites **, 'First of all, we can't be out of our lamps for long without taking a physical form, with our master's permission of course. Second, we must find a master immediately after our previous one. Third, we must respect our masters and their wishes and they may use our powers as they will.'**

Wow, that sounds...tough. Suddenly a thought occurs to me, and I can't stop myself from thinking it.

 _What happens if you don't follow the code?_

Silence. But this isn't the regular kind of dragged out silence. This is a foreboding silence.

Suddenly, I find myself feeling...odd. I feel like asking all these questions was a bad idea anyway.

In the back of my mind, I'm only slightly aware that it's due to outside interference, but in the core of of my thoughts, I find myself agreeing with the thoughts coming through.

I start to think. _You don't have to tell me. I shouldn't have asked._ A final thought comes through which convinces me more. _I guess I didn't think about the fact that y-you have to tell me if I ask since that's part of the code. I-I'm sorry._

Wisp still doesn't relinquish his hold on me and now that the thoughts have stopped coming through, I'm more aware of his hold on my emotions. The guilt begins to feel overwhelming.

 _Wisp...I'm sorry...please..._

 **'You don't feel disrespected?'**

"Huh?" I choke out loud.

 **'You don't feel like I imposed on your rights?'**

The feelings are suffocating and I can feel myself giving into tears again.

As I do, I realize I can feel something else besides guilt, it just took me a while to identify it.-

 _No. If anything, I was the one who was...doing that..._

-It's...fear.

But now, Wisp lets go- and I can breathe properly again.

 **'I guess you weren't kidding.'** Wisp says, sounding relieved, but shaken.

I don't say anything. I'm not mad, that's for sure. I really had no right to ask such personal questions...and I can sort of understand why Wisp literally guilt-tripped me, but still...

Wisp cuts in. **'You have every right to be confused and I'm extremely lucky that you're as understanding and frankly, _compassionate_ as you are. The truth is, there are certain things I'd rather not disclose to anyone. **

**However, the code demands that I obey you at all costs, which is why I...had to do what I did. I know that doesn't make much sense to you, but -just know- the feelings you felt, were my own on the matter.**

 _I- get that you don't want to tell anyone and I'm fine with it, but why did you..._ guilt trip me?

 **'Reina that was... the only way I could get you to understand.'**

And just like that, everything clicks. Well, the point of it anyway. Those strong emotions I felt, were _Wisp's_.

 _So you're scared of something..._ I decide not to even broach that subject again though. _And you also felt guilty about something..._

 **'For what I was doing.'** He states simply.

 _Oh._ I decide not to comment on that. Let him keep some of his pride...and secrets.

 _Okay. I guess I understand now._ I think. _Sorry for being pushy in the first place..._

 **'It's fine. I was being pushy too. And we had to have this conversation at some point.'**

 _I guess so..._

 **'Right. So what were you going to tell me?'**

 _Um...well... I'll tell you the short version._

I start with the fact that I woke up on the train with amnesia. (Still can't get that creepy image of Rover out of my head either, so he saw that too). I leave out anything and everything to do with the villagers. If he knows I'm hiding something, he doesn't say anything. It doesn't take him long to get up to speed for the most part and he stays quiet throughout the whole explanation.

 **'I'm not gonna lie. That is pretty strange. So let me get this straight...that's all you can remember?'**

 _Yeah..._

 **'Was anyone expecting you when you came to Pig Pen? Has anyone hinted at you having some purpose here?'**

 _No, not really._ I start. _Except..._ I think back to the fortune teller, explaining what happened.

 **'That sounds ominous.'** Wisp begins. **'Maybe there's some truth to what she said though.'** He concludes.

 _But...you believe me, right?_

 **'Sure, you seem like the honest type.'**

Thanks. _So, what should I do now?_

 **'** **I think you should stay put and collect data,'** Wisp replies.

 _You mean like...stay in Pig Pen and talk to the villagers?_

 **'Yep. Maybe you'll be able to find something out by doing that.'**

That makes sense, I guess. I was so worried about what I should be doing, but I was already following the best course of action, it seems. It's a great relief to finally be able to get this off my chest though. I feel more confident somehow. I'm about to thank Wisp when he speaks up.

 **'By the way, I just thought you should know, there are some villagers just outside the door. I think they want to speak with you, but they haven't knocked yet.'**

 _Oh! I'll go talk to them. You know, collect some data._

 **'Go for it.'**


	13. Chapter 13: Tour part 1

_I guess this is... about what I was expecting._

Two villagers stand in front of me, clearly a bit taken by surprise by my arrival on the scene. The two villagers are the pink bear and the bunny with the top hat from earlier. The white wolf hasn't shown up. It's not all that surprising that she didn't want to talk to me after not getting to hear her "juicy gossip". And besides that, I must've not made much of an impression on her, or any of them for that matter, by running away. They probably think I'm completely mad and even if they don't, I guess they just aren't sure what to say at this point, because not one of us have said a word this whole time.

When I see them exchange a glance, that's when I decide to take matters into my own hands ((instead of leaving it in their paws)).

"Hi..." I say, loud enough to be a somewhat proper greeting.

There's silence for a second, but then the bunny speaks up. "Hey..." He begins tentatively, then surprises me by continuing, "Listen, I know we've had a rough start," He sounds sincerely...apologetic, like he really feels regretful about it, which surprises me.

I nod in silent agreement.

"But that's exactly why we're here," He starts again with a friendly tone, and when I glance up, he's smiling in what I could only describe as...a polite manner. Not particularly cheerful, but still friendly enough.

"Vladimir has something he's been wanting to say since shortly after he met you. So I'll let him go first."

I look at the pink bear briefly, he seems kind of anxious, but he gets over it quickly and looks at me. Our eyes meet, but I look away quickly.

"I'm not one to usually say this kind of stuff, but..." The pink bear starts solemnly, then stops. I glance towards them and see the bunny patiently urging him on as he whispers, loud enough for me to hear, "Go on. Say it like we rehearsed."

Vladimir starts again, "I've been feeling pretty lousy about how I treated you, so let me just say..."

He sighs and then continues, "I apologize for letting my anger get the best of me when we met yesterday. My anger was not directed at you, but I took it out on you, and that was...wrong of me. I may be cranky by nature, but that was an all-time low." He pauses for a second, seemingly emotional. I find myself feeling bad for him, but all the same, staying quiet as I stand there, guiltily. "I hope you can forgive-"

"Don't." I say, surprising even myself. _I can't just accept this._

"Excuse me?" Vladimir says, sounding both confused and hurt. He's really wearing his feelings right now.

I can't back out now. _I have to make things right._

"Don't...apologize," I say quietly.

Vladimir, however, takes that as a sign of dismissal.

"I understand. You don't want to hear my excuses. I won't bother you anymore," he says dejectedly and starts to turn away, but... _I won't let this be like all the other times!_

So I force myself to say something, anything.

"It's not y-your fault!" I stutter the "your", but still surprise myself with how loud and clear I was otherwise.

Vladimir turns back, shocked, "But you didn't do anything! It was all me. I made you cry...and run away."

"It's not your fault," I say again, shaking my head slightly. "Y-you shouldn't have to apologize in the first place, when I'm the one who-who's always messing things up!" I say the last part a bit louder, exasperated at my stutter which seems to have made a full return during this conversation. I breathe out a shaky sigh to try to calm myself, but I'm still shaking a bit from anxiety. I guess before I'd have just run away, but I know I can't do that this time.

"But I still got mad at you for no reason," Valdimir replies after a moment of awkward silence.

"No, I was being rude. Like... **she** said." I mutter, referring to the white wolf from earlier.

"You're just shy," the bunny cuts in. "We don't blame you for that."

 _That's no excuse..._ I think, though I don't say anything aloud.

"And besides, I had no right to question your motives for coming to Pig Pen. Like I said, my anger was...misdirected," Vladimir continues, matter of factly.

 _Who was he angry at then? Well, now that I think about it, he did mention someone named Piggy..._

Since I stay silent, the bunny continues, "we had a rough start, and I don't think either of you is willing to pin the blame on the other, so do you mind if we start over?"

I shake my head no and I look at the bunny for no longer than 2 seconds then look away quickly as usual, but not before seeing his smile which somehow seemed warmer than before.

I grin just a little too.

"My name is O'hare. I hope we get to know each other better. Shy girls are cute."

 _Did he just...call me cute? No...he just meant it as a simple comment. He was saying that he finds shyness cute as a trait, generally speaking._

 _((It couldn't be that someone's flirting with me for the second time today.))_

 _Yet I still feel embarrassed..._

"And I'm Vladimir. I try to be a nice guy, just don't get on my bad side. Not that you could. Not easily anyway."

 _I wonder what he means by that... Maybe he just doesn't want to get mad at me again._

I realize they're waiting for ME to introduce myself, but I can't think of anything to say, besides my name. I try anyway.

"I'm Reina," I say, calmer now, then something decent actually pops into my head, "It's nice to meet you, both of you. Thanks for being so friendly..." I awkwardly finish with a half-hearted laugh.

"No problem Reina! We hope you enjoy life here in Pig Pen!" Vladimir exclaims. I freeze as the words ring out, oddly similar to Rover's.

Even after my initial shock, I just nod in response.

"So Reina, have you met anyone else in town?" O'hare asks, trying to start up the conversation again (if we even really had one going in the first place).

"Yeah, a few..." I tell him how I met Isabelle, some of the shopkeepers and lastly, Gulliver, leaving out Stinky of course and also not mentioning Wisp for obvious reasons.

"Gulliver?" O'hare inquires. "I've heard _things_ about him..."

"Forget those things," I say with a surprising amount of what I could only describe as intensity. They both turn their attention towards me. "I-I mean...They're just rumors! Don't believe them..."

"It's like I always say, never judge a book by its cover!"

"You never say that," Vladimir whispers.

"Yes, but I always abide by it," O'hare explains.

I just nod, not sure what to say to that. And O'hare turns his attention to me.

"What would you say to a tour around town right now, amiga? You know, checking out the sights and getting to know the rest of the villagers?" O'hare asks.

"Yeah, I mean...sure!" I look down and pause, before sharing my concerns. "Are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble?" I ask.

"Not at all. In fact, I'd like nothing more," he says in a genial manner.

"Okay, if you're sure..." I say, looking away. He's so friendly and gentleman-like, it's kind of overwhelming.

"I think I'll head home." Vladimir says in the midst of this.

"Already Vladimir?" O'hare asks him.

"Da, I think I left my pneumatic drill on."

"Okay! Do svidaniya!" O'hare says to him cheerfully.

Vladimir nods and takes his leave.

I feel kinda anxious about being left alone with O'hare for some reason, but I brush it off to say goodbye to Vladimir. However, he's already walking away.

"Bye! Thanks for visiting!" I call after him.

When he turns towards the bridge, I falter and O'hare speaks up again, "This may take a few hours, is there anything you'd like to get from your house before we leave?"

I suddenly realize I really don't want to be there. "Um yeah...I should uh...do...something...real quick," I reply shyly. I then scurry off to the safety of my house, like a timid mouse.

I breathe a sigh of relief, then cut to the chase, _Wisp, you there?_

 **'Yes Reina?'**

 _I'm not sure if you know what happened out there...but I think I've found a way to get some information about this town... I don't know if I can go through with it though..._

 **'Is that what you think this is?'**

 _What do you mean?_

 **'Reina, that guy clearly thinks of this as a date.'**

 _A date? But he said it was a tour!_ Already the facts are becoming all too clear though. _How he called me cute and how Vladimir just...left. It's just...too much._

 **'Okay, But do you really want my opinion?'**

 _Of course! Why would you think otherwise?_ I think worriedly.

 **'Let's examine the facts. Here you are, in a town with no idea of who you are or why you're here. In theory, this guy COULD be a great source of information, as could some of the other villagers, as they are long-time residents here. BUT, there is no denying the fact that this individual could have an ulterior motive in giving you this tour of the town, if his thoughts are anything to go by-'**

 _What was he thinking?_

 **'Nothing out of the norm really. Although you might be surprised at what he tries to conceal.'**

 _I guess I don't want to know then... But still, this might be a good opportunity..._

 **'Well, it's up to you, Reina.'**

 _...I just...can't do it. Not on my own._ I sigh, but then, a thought occurs to me.

 _Wisp, how does your telepathy work?_

 **'Well, it depends on a few factors, such as the range, how many people you're with, how many obstacles there are and so on. Basically, the further away you are, the more difficult it becomes to locate you _and only you_.'**

 _Could you maybe...come with me then?_

 **'If that is your wish.'**

 _No, I mean...I don't want to force you into anything...You know that, right?_

 **'Reina. I can tell you're not lying. But all the same, that is the fate of us Wisps.'**

 _No Wisp. I_ _ **want**_ _you to say what you think. If you want to come with me or not... I swear I won't be offended. I wasn't last time, remember?_

 **'...' He pauses.**

 **'Alright. I'll go. Since you seem to need my help.'** He says the last part kinda sarcastically, but even so, I'm glad he was honest.

 _Thank you Wisp._

He doesn't say anything, perhaps he doesn't care to, but I think it might also be that he's still in a state of slight shock. I don't blame him in the slightest. If I was forced to obey someone's every command and was suddenly given some freedom of speech, I might be hesitant to speak my mind too.

Although, Wisp has been a bit risky with what he's said at times, -if what he fears is something formidable related to that- maybe he already knew I wouldn't mind too much this time either. Still, to officially be given freedom is a different matter in its entirety.

I pick up the lamp and somewhat hesitantly stuff it in my pocket, hoping it won't be too uncomfortable for Wisp. Though I guess if my pockets are infinite here, he won't be bumping into stuff that easily.

 _I'm ready._ I think to myself.

When I go out, O'hare is waiting for me. I gulp. This is going to be...nerve-wracking.

"Shall we go, amiga?" He asks.

"Yeah..." I say, not trusting my voice any more than that. If I was stuttering before, I'd be a wreck now.

"We should probably start at Merry's house. She's your neighbor, so I'm sure she really wants to meet you." O'hare says, and though I'm not looking at him, I can hear the smile in his voice.

I pause, still unable to say anything more. I'm still really unsure about everything. I still don't know if I can do- ' **Stop doubting yourself, Reina.'** A voice says. Through my haze of anxious thoughts, I even manage to forget whose voice it is, but it gives me the courage I lacked, to make a choice.

I nod to myself. _I have to do this._

O'hare, however, notices the nod. He takes that as a sign to proceed, which is fortunate for me, as I will not have to say anything else for now.

I snap out of my haze as I realize we're actually doing this and follow after O'hare, going straight up from my house.

I finally acknowledge Wisp's previous encouragement now, but not with a "thanks" as I feel that would be redundant at this point. I acknowledge it with an immense feeling of gratitude. _And somehow, I know Wisp feels it too._ That push was just what I'd needed. I feel better already.

We reach "Merry's" house and O'hare knocks on the door. A white cat with a dopey grin opens the door and I look up.

What she says next is in a bit of an interesting dialect, replacing the "R" and "L"s and certain other letters with "W"s, but still understandable...and kinda cute, honestly.

"Hi O'hawe! Ohmigosh! And you bwought the new giwl too! I should've cweaned up, but- ohw it's such a mess!" She seems worried, but only for for a second, because she then changes her mood again immediately, which I take as a sign of an optimistic approach to life.

"Oh, I know! New giwl! You shouwd like, totawwy hewp me cwean up!" _What have I gotten myself into this time?_ "Come on in you guyws!"

She urges us in and I see no reason to refuse and follow O'hare...besides of course, that I might be forced into manual labor (which I think I could probably still manage if it's just cleaning up). Her room truly is a diabolical mess. Luckily, I can't see any trash. Maybe a bit of dust, but it's mostly just bags among bags of clothes and some scattered makeup and stuff like that. Her bed/mattress is on the floor and next to it, I spot some candy.

A somewhat mischievous thought occurs to me. _Maybe being a sweet tooth is directly tied in with her speech impediment. Who can really say though?_

"I know it's nowt much, but mwake youwself at home!" Merry says and starts rummaging through a laundry basket. I glance at O'hare and we kind of exchange a look, before we both sit down on a bright pink couch against the wall.

"I know I hwad it somewhewe!" She mumbles, but I still hear her and I assume O'hare does too, with those big rabbit ears.

"Ah hewe!" She lifts a dress out and shows it to me.

"Thiws is an Academy unifowm! These things wewe all the wage! Even with aduwts! I want to give it to you!" She then folds it hyperactively, this all moves fast enough to make me blink a couple times, that's for sure.

She walks over to me and holds it out. I'm speechless. That's...really nice of her, giving up such nice clothes to a total stranger. I look up at her after a moment of shock and smile, "thank you," I say.

"No pwobwem, new-" She stops, somewhat embarrassed it seems, "Uwmmm...what was youw name?"

I tell her and she nods, "I'm Merry by the way! I'll give youw mowe cwothes if you want, Weina!" She says, somehow saying the Rs in her own name just fine.

 _Must be after years of practice. Or maybe it's a fake accent?_

"Um...if you're sure..." I say sheepishly, kind of ashamed at my thoughts.

"Yes! Of couwse!" She smiles cutely and goes back to rummaging.

O'hare leans over and whispers something in my ear, "You'll be just like an anime character if you wear that academy uniform, Reina. That'd be super _kawaii_ if you ask me.~"

I just sit there fuming, probably blushing with steam coming out of my ears after that.

I somehow _know_ or can _guess_ as to what kawaii means and the fact that he called _me_ that, specifically this time, just makes it ten times worse. ' **Get over it. It's just a compliment.'** Wisp says to me, but I still make sure not to look at O'hare after that.

Merry soon comes over with some more selections and I take a few of the ones I like most, seeing as they all seem to be my size. I guess one size fits all or something.

Merry also gives me a little purse-like bag that seems to have something in it and when I ask what it is, she says it's girly stuff and I can check it out later. I decide to heed her words.

I stuff all the stuff I'd recieved into my pockets and that's when O'hare says, "Thank you for this, Merry. We'd better go meet the other villagers now."

I nod in agreement and mutter and thanks and Merry says, "No pwobwem! Thank YOUW bowth! You'we both wewcome anytime!"

We leave and as soon as the door shuts behind us, O'hare asks, "Are you feeling alright, Reina?"

"Huh?" I say quietly, having heard his question, but somewhat confused.

"Nevermind," He says, not unkindly, but somewhat abrubtly. "Shall we move on to the next house, amiga?"

I nod and we get on with walking. This time, we follow the path until it meets a bridge. Not the same bridge I crossed before, mind you. This one is farther along the river and I can see and hear a waterfall in the not-so-far-off distance.

We soon approach an all red house with white stripes on the sides, the roof being a darker shade of red. _Whoever lives here must be sporty,_ I think to myself suddenly. _Oh no, I didn't mention meeting Stinky! What if it's his-_

O'hare's already knocking though. I hear loud footsteps from indoors. Suddenly, a huge, and I mean, really tall, green bear with a red sports jacket busts open the door. ((Well, not really _busts_ , as it didn't actually break, but they opened it with quite a bit of enthusiasm.))

I jump a little at the initial opening of the door, but some of my overall tension immediately starts to melt away at just seeing a bear instead of a certain cat with underwear pulled over his head.

I'm still worried I'll have to meet Stinky again in the near future though if I don't say something to O'hare soon.

"O'hare! Ya finally decided to show up at my house after all this time! And what's this I see? You brought the new girl for backup!"

I'm kinda confused so I look over at O'hare who just looks kinda amused at this whole situation.

He then speaks up. "Yes, you know me all to well, Charlise. I wanted a rematch and she needed to meet you anyway, so I brought her here. Typical me, killing two birds with one stone." He replies to the green bear, with a wink towards me.

 _Was he really planning this the whole time?_

 **'I don't think he was, but he's going with it now anyway.'** Wisp replies to my thought. I decide to just go with it too.

"Hah! You just couldn't take me on by yourself after last time, huh? Well, I can't say no to that! Come in then!" She moves out of the way and we both enter her house, albeit, I do so more hesitantly. Her house is basically a gym on the inside.

The floor is glossy, but hard. There's a treadmill in one corner. I notice plenty of assorted balls from different sports in a big cart-basket-thing with wheels. And even a rope coming from the ceiling to practice climbing with. There's some other stuff too, like another cycling exercise machine and a mini fridge _((maybe she keeps her energy drinks there)),_ I won't go into too much detail.

But most importantly, there's two basketball hoops, one on each side, with a pattern on the floor in between them so it's like an actual court.

 _Where does she even sleep?_

I soon realize no one's said anything and I look up to see the bear looking at me with a smirk. I feel slightly taken aback at being caught staring and I look away, not caring to see O'hare's -probably also smug- expression after this.

"Impressive, huh? You're probably wondering where to even start! Well, I've got a suggestion for ya if O'hare didn't already fill ya in! How about a game of casual basketball? You and O'hare versus me, best out of 12!"

 _Gosh...I wasn't expecting this._

I realize she's expecting an answer, so I shakily grin and reply, with no real say in the matter, like the pushover I am, "Sure!.."

"You go, homegirl! I'll go get the ball!" She runs to the other side of the room and starts testing the basketballs. I look over at O'hare, feeling kind of lost. I don't say anything though.

Charlise, however, comes back with the ball at that moment and passes it to me. I look away from O'hare and manage to catch it after a moment of fidgeting.

"You have to dribble the ball all the time." Charlise states and I nod, complying with her request.

I try to pass the ball to O'hare right away, unsure of what to do except try to score a goal in the baskets. I'm not all that good at strategizing.

O'hare however, takes the initiative and goes right towards the hoop with amazing speed. Unfortunately, Charlise blocks the way and gets a steal.

She dribbles past O'hare with ease and throws the ball from somewhat far away. The shot goes in, first try. I can't help but think this was my fault for not helping. "Yes! 3 points!" Charlise exclaims.

"Sorry", I whisper to O'hare, looking up. I don't know if he hears me or just notices me mouthing the word, but he just nods with an understanding smile.

Charlise passes the ball to O'hare this time and we begin again. I run to the other side to get nearer to the goal, but am not fast enough and she steals the ball again, scoring another 3 point goal.

 _I thought this was supposed to be casual..._

The rest of the game progresses similarly to that. O'hare and I get totally wrecked. Quickly enough, it's over.

"C'mon! I didn't even break a sweat ya guys!" Charlise exclaims and laughs a bit.

I feel somewhat ashamed, but then O'hare speaks up.

"I suppose some of us just cannot compare to your athletic prowess, Charlise." He says good-naturedly.

"Yeah... It was still fun though. And ya were both good sports about it, even if ya sucked." I look up and she's grinning, albeit less smugly, again.

"Ya aren't too crushed, are ya rookie?"

I laugh nervously at that. "Nope!" I say.

"That's good. Hey, what's your name?"

I tell her as well. "Alright Reina, well, I hope we can have another match sometime!"

I nod with a smile. I probably wouldn't go against her again without an entire team though.

"Well, we should probably move on to the next house. Thank you for the game, Charlise."

"No problem! Ya two take care of yourselves!"

We leave and O'hare asks again, "Are you sure you're alright, Reina?"

I stop walking. "Why...do you ask?" I ask, somewhat troubled by his question.

He sighs. "I understand perfectly that you're shy. It's just...you always seem kind of sad, even now."

I smile. He's genuinely concerned and that...means a lot, but it's not like I can tell him the truth. "I'm fine, don't worry." I say instead, looking away, but still smiling.

"I hope so," He says simply.

We just continue walking after that.


	14. Chapter 14 : Tour part 2

_**Author's note: I guess this chapter is a bit shorter this time. :P**_

 _ **Guest - Thank you for the feedback! I hope you like the interactions in this chapter as well! :)**_

* * *

After that awkward exchange, O'hare and I just continue walking to the next house. I fiddle with my hands, nervously thinking of what to say to break the ice. Then I remember what I needed to ask.

"Um... O-O'hare?" I stammer in a strained manner.

"Yes Reina?" The bunny replies.

"Whose...house are we-" I start, looking away and pausing out of shyness after seeing his kindly expression.

"Going to next?" He inquires.

I nod, still looking away.

"We're going to Filbert's house next." The bunny continues matter-of-factly, seeing my nod.

"Okay." I whisper. _So we're not going to Stinky's...yet._

 **'You're going to have to tell him you don't want to go.'** Wisp points out.

 _I know._ _I will._

But it's not really a secret that I'm not so sure about that.

We soon arrive at our destination once more, going around the house to the entrance this time. But I quickly notice that the lights are all off. O'hare goes to the door and I notice a note on there.

"Out on a snack run." O'hare reads aloud. "That's too bad." He concludes. "But we can meet him later. I suppose we'll head to Whitney's place then."

 **'He seems a bit unsure about that.'** Wisp says suddenly, but I don't think much of it.

Turns out Whitney's Filbert's neighbor so we don't have to walk far at all. O'hare knocks on the door and...the white wolf from before greets us _. No wonder he seemed unsure._ I think to myself.

"Hello there O'hare! What a lovely surprise!" Whitney greets. I hardly notice that she doesn't even acknowledge me.

"I was just getting some tea warmed up! Come in! Come in!" She says as she ushers us in. Or at least, she beckons O'hare in while I follow, still deep in thought.

I close the door behind me. The first things that come to mind upon seeing the interior of her home are that her room is very... classy. A little too much so to be comfortable, in my opinion.

"So...what can I get you O'hare? Coffee or Tea?" She says, rummaging through her cabinet.

"Actually Whitney, I came here to properly introduce you to Reina. She's the new girl in town, if you remember-"

Suddenly Whitney turns sharply and finally seems to notice me. "Oh! It's you!" She states a little too enthusiastically. "Welcome to Pig Pen! Rainy, was it? I'm Whitney!"

 **'Speak up.'**

I wouldn't have said anything, but Wisp's simple words convince me to do otherwise.

"Reina..." I say quietly.

"Right..." She says, then addresses O'hare.

"So...Tea or coffee?" She asks again.

"Well...we really should be going-" He starts.

"No, no! I insist! I know! I'll make you some nice Jasmine tea! It's my absolute favorite. I think you'll quite enjoy it..."

I look at the floor and we stand there in a strange silence...or at least, a...lack of conversation, the only sound being the water boiling and Whitney humming. It's at that moment that I realize she didn't ask me what I wanted. I guess O'hare didn't specify either, so I'm just getting whatever he's getting, Jasmine tea.

 **'Maybe we should leave, Reina.'** Wisp says forebodingly.

 _I...don't want to disappoint O'hare, Wisp... I guess she just feels more comfortable talking to him. She seems to have been excited that he was visiting... and she was with him earlier. They must be close._

Wisp doesn't say anything in reply.

Soon the tea is ready and she hands O'hare and I our cups. Stating, "here you go" as she gives O'hare his cup first. "Thank you." I say as I awkwardly stand there. Contrary to her fancy style, she gives me a huge _**mug**_ of tea, which is a little too large for comfort, so holding the handle requires my full hand.

This causes the cup to touch part of my hand, resulting in me feeling a rush of sudden heat. I clumsily try to adjust my hand a bit, but when I do, I end up spilling a bit of tea on the carpet, resulting in a darker brownish stain on her brown carpet. I didn't think tea stained that badly... _but clearly I was wrong_.

I cringe as I look up at Whitney. She does look look amused as she looks at the mess I spilled on her carpet, and her teeth are slightly bared in an unpleasant grimace. Shortly put, she looks like...well, a wolf. A non-anthropomorphic one, at that moment.

"Sorry..." I say quietly and she looks up from the floor at me, her expression shifts to a more neutral one, but I'm not fooled.

"I'll-I'll clean it up." I stammer guiltily. Silently nodding, she moves over to her fancy sink and pulls an old rag out from the cabinet underneath it.

She hands it to me and I shakily grasp it, setting my tea on her counter. I glance at O'hare who looks kinda displeased.

I just nod and try my best to smile, signalling that it's okay, before getting down on my knees and trying to absorb the mess into the rag.

As I do that, Whitney says sweetly to O'hare, "So, how's your tea, dear?"

"Good." O'hare sips the tea and says nothing more about that. "Reina, you should try this."

I get up upon hearing my name, after seeing it's no use to try to get rid of the stain, -not without something stronger- and holding the rag awkwardly. At least the carpet's somewhat dry now.

Still holding the rag and feeling lost, I look over at Whitney and ask, "Um...where do I...put this?"

She crinkles her snout, "Eugh...throw that filthy thing with the other rubbish."

I walk over to one of those pedal trash cans and drop it in there. It almost felt like she was talking about me.

I try not to let it get to me and walk over to the counter once more. I carefully pick up my mug, which is still extremely hot, but I'd rather bear the heat of the mug than the heat of Whitney's wrath.

However, it looks like I may not escape her wrath so easily, as I notice my mug left a ring of tea on the countertop and I let out a squeaky, "Um..." looking at the table, afraid to meet her gaze.

"Leave it. I'll take care of it later." She says, her tone not really hiding her distaste anymore.

I sip my tea, which is still boiling hot. I almost spit it out when not only the heat burns my tongue, but the taste. Toothpaste.

"You like it?" O'hare asks.

"Um...yeah...it's great... Very...minty?" I say out loud.

"Minty?" O'hare asks incredulous.

Whitney snorts, "I suppose some things can't be argued about, like _**taste**_." She says, putting emphasis on the last word.

A thought occurs to me. She's probably questioning O'hare's taste in acquaintances.

And surprisingly, that hits home. The fact that O'hare... has to go through this...because of me. And that he feels the need to side with me only because of the fact that I'm new. It'd be enough to make anyone jealous. I can understand where she's coming from. And I'm not even making an effort to be social with either of them, am I? I'm not even worth being acquainted with.

I start to break down again, and then I'm running out the door in a haze. I'm such a weakling. I can't do this. Everyone hates-

 **'Dry your tears, Reina. Self-pity never gets you anywhere.'** Wisp says flatly.

But I can't listen to reason.

 _You hate me too, don't you Wisp?_

 **'Reina, please. Don't be-'**

 _Just shut up!_ I don't care at that moment. I just want to make him hurt too in that fleeting moment of intense anger. _I order you!_

And then... he does what I ask. I feel something comforting... retreat from my mind and I know I'm truly alone now.

Alone with my terrible thoughts...and self.

My legs collapse and I fall, burying myself in my arms as the roar of the river sounds in my ears, just like the roar of laughter back then.

It's just like my nightmare.

 _They all hate me._

I soon feel the grass shift from beneath me. I uncover my eyes and realize...there's flowers. They're cushioning me right now.

Suddenly, I feel a hesitant arm around my back and I flinch away, looking towards the perpetrator of this heinous act.

It's just O'hare. He...followed me.

If he said something before crouching beside me, I didn't hear it, but now, after I flinched away, he says sadly, ears probably drooping, "I am... so sorry, Reina. I should've known she would act like this. It's my fault that this happened. Please don't cry."

I continue to look away, knowing I can't change a thing. I shut him out again _. I ruined everything. I made everyone hate me. They don't hate me for no reason. I'm the problem. I wish they could understand...that we could understand each other._

 **'That should work as a command.'** I hear a familiar voice say in my head. **'Great. I can talk again.'**

 _Wisp!.._ Guilt overwhelms me and I want to express how sorry I am _, but..._

 **'I know. We'll talk about this later. I have something to suggest, since you clearly want to make things better between you and O'hare.'**

 _What is it?_ I ask.

 **'I could lend you some form of telepathy, though you'll have to cover your mouth for it to work.'** Wisp says. I'm unable to deduce how he feels for the most part, but I wouldn't blame him if he was a bit cautious after how I ordered him around before.

I realize I should respond to his offer. _That would be amazing. Thank you...so much, Wisp_. The guilt weighs down on me again and I try to apologize again. _I'm so sor-_

Wisp cuts me off. **'Project your next thoughts to O'hare.'**

I feel a strange sensation, and it's basically like a microphone being taped to my mind. I feel empowered now.

 _O'hare?_ I ask, making sure my face is still buried in my arms.

"Yes Reina?" He says out loud.

 _I'm sorry for getting so upset over nothing._ I think.

"Reina... I should have been more cautious with Whitney. I wanted you to meet everyone, but I should've known she had a grudge against you. And for that, I am truly sorry."

I stop for a moment, not speaking into the "microphone" just yet, taking time to gather the thought I want to project.

 _It's okay O'hare. Don't worry about it._

He pauses as well, then asks hesitantly, "Can I give you a hug? I should've asked before touching you before. I apologize for that as well."

I smile under my arm.

 _"It's fine...and don't worry. I would...like that."_

I finally look up, careful not to think anything too loudly. The bunny hugs me and I hug back too, hesitantly. I accidentally think, _heh. Such a cute and fuzzy bunny,_ just loud enough for O'hare to hear my thought.

Luckily, he can't see my mouth moving in a hug. "Thanks Reina! I wouldn't have taken you for the flirtatious type though." He says as he hugs me. Suddenly, I'm too close for comfort and I pull back, self-conscious.

I guess this gives me an excuse to cover my face though. I go back to my previous position. O'hare notices and says, "I was just kidding!"

 _I know._ I think. _You're silly._

"Why won't you look at me then?"

I pause. _It's not you. I just have...problems._

"I know you're shy, but please... just for a second."

So I look up. No. I look _**at**_ him. Straight in the eyes. I can't look away at that moment, something about him seems...entranced and I allow him that.

"You remind me of..." He cuts off and is the first one to look away, ears slightly tilting down.

I hide my face again. _Who?_

"Forgive me. No girl wants to hear that they-"

I put two and two together. _Who was she?_

I hear him sigh. "Someone I...used to know. But she's gone now."

 _What was her name?_

"She...only let me call her by it. I can't say."

Someone with a fake name... I think to myself. Someone who's gone...

Something clicks.

 _Was it Piggy? Or the mayor?_

O'hare pauses. I can't see him, but I guess that it's out of surprise.

"You...knew her?" He asks.

 _Who?_ I ask.

"Mayor...Piggy."

 _So that confirms it. They're the same person._

"You didn't know?" O'hare asks.

I realize I thought that out loud. Gotta be careful.

 _I... don't know much about her yet._

"Someone should tell you." He states.

 _Yeah...I want to find out more about this town...and her._

"I'll tell you what I know."


	15. Chapter 15 : Full disclosure

**Author's note: I don't have much to say this time, so I'll just reply to the review. ;)**

 **DreamDrop- Thanks a bunch for saying that! :D I'm really glad that you liked it! And I'm also glad you told me what you liked about the chapter so I can keep it up! :D O'hare is so much kinder in general than most of the characters, so it's fun to write for him. xD He's also a smug personality type villager and they tend to flirt in the game too. You'll be finding out more about the mayor in this chapter so I hope that's interesting at the very least. :)**

* * *

O'hare sighs, then begins his tale of woe. "I suppose I should start with what kind of person she was. Piggywas...always very quiet. N-not in a bad way, just, she always answered questions with short replies and never really spoke up much." O'hare smiles sadly, while fondly remembering her.

"She was a lot like you in that respect." He says, suddenly looking at me. I'm no longer hiding my face as I don't feel the need to speak while he's talking and I feel Wisp turn off 'microphone telepathy' from before. So, I just nod.

"However, despite her quiet nature, she was very social, in a sense. And she'd always go out of her way to see to others' needs. ...Whether it be fetching a fruit for someone, or spending an entire afternoon planting the very fruit trees they came from. She was a hard worker...-not just as a mayor, but for all of _us_ \- and she was a very caring person, through and through." The bunny finishes hastily. _Piggy sounds like she was great._

I speak up again, "w-what...happened?" I ask.

O'hare still smiles, but his ears are drooping. "One day, she just...vanished. At first, we thought she would only be gone for a short while, but then...she didn't come back." O'hare pauses, unable to keep his smile and I pause too. I really feel for the poor guy, just as I did for Isabelle when she told me.

"Since then, rumors have spread that she left on a train, but no one actually knows where she went. And since then, things have gone on, mostly the same as usual, with Isabelle taking over most of her mayoral duties."

"B-but it's not the s-same, is it?" I stutter out. O'hare simply shakes his head, empty now, in his sadness.

"H-how long...has it been?"

"That's the funny part." O'hare states, not looking at all amused. "No one can say for sure."

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"She's been missing for so long...and no one can even pinpoint the day she disappeared or even remember how long ago it was."

My blood runs cold. _But how can that be?_ I think to myself.

 **'I don't think you should question it, Reina,'** Wisp says.I silently agree. _Maybe it's another one of those weird things I've found while I've been here._

Noticing that O'hare hasn't said anything more, -I suppose he's run out of tears to cry though, after so long-, I decide not to pressure him about the mayor anymore. I found out what I needed to.

"T-thank you, O'hare. F-for everything..."

O'hare looks up from his droopy position and smiles again. "You're very welcome, Reina. I hope you were able to learn more about the town...and that you have had a pleasant evening to some extent ." I nod, smiling. _Of course I did_ , to both things.

I wave goodbye, and am about to leave him there on top of the flowers, when O'hare speaks up again. "Wait! There's still one more house, if you want to go..."

"I-I..." I start, pausing in my brisk walking _. I know who it is and I don't want to go to see Stinky, what do I do?_

O'hare seems to note my expression. "I get it. You're tired. That's alright Reina, feel free to speak your mind." O'hare grins wider. "When you're not too shy around me, that is."

I blush a little at that, remembering our hug. I simply nod and then quickly rush away again. On second thought... I look back to see O'hare still watching me. He waves and I wave heartily back at him, laughing softly to myself, before running towards my house again.

* * *

As I approach my house, I notice the mailbox is flashing and I realize my furniture must have arrived. I open a few letters informing me of my purchases. (Now that I think about it, I guess my money just evaporated from my pockets when I ordered this stuff? Convenient in this case, if not a bit worrisome otherwise.) Soon I have a few green leaves in tow as I reenter my house, and I remember the time when I saw Reese and Timmy's exchange at Re-tail. I guess this is the form my furniture takes when I'm not using it. Also convenient.

I place my new washer/dryer inbetween some of my clothes (on stands) and I place my bed in the right back corner. Somehow I knew which item of furniture was which just by looking at the leaves. I also place the new clothes and stuff I got from Merry somewhere fitting.

Suddenly, I realize I have one more item to place. Wisp's lamp.

 _You've been pretty quiet, Wisp. What do you think? Where do you want your lamp to go?_ I ask in my head. I think I've learned to control the volume of my thoughts by now, so I purposely try to think that a bit louder.

 **'Just put it back on the chair.'** He states flatly.

I frown as I take out his lamp. He's always been a bit distant, but he's probably not in the best mood now after I...ordered him around.

 _Listen Wisp...I'm really-_

 **'Save it Reina. I don't want to hear it.'**

 _Okay..._ I sigh. He's honestly right. I don't deserve to be forgiven.

 **'It's not that.'** Wisp says in an unreadable manner again.

 _Then...what is it?_ I ask.

 **'Why do you care?'** He asks simply.

I stand there, stunned, still holding his lamp, I realize. I first gently set it down, then respond.

 _Because... I treated you horribly. Even if we're not friends, I-_

 _'_ **Don't you get it? You don't have to ca** **re. I'm your servant.'**

Shocked once more, all the facts come together. The reason he's been the way he's been. _He_ needs to get his facts straight.

 _Wisp... I don't think of you as a_ ** _slave_** _, okay? Just because I have your lamp does not mean I own you. The only kind of servant you are is to your own thoughts._ I state firmly.

 **'It's not that simple.'** Wisp states again.

 _Yes it is. I'm not going to ditch you or even feel bad about what you've said. Because you've done nothing wrong. We don't have to get along, but I hope you don't think of me as your oppressor...or something._ I state again, though not as steadily, feeling a bit weird for being the one doing most of the talking, although I do believe in what I'm thinking.

 **'You don't understand. It's a way of life for us Wisps. We're servants. Of the lamp and others. And once that flame goes out, we have...nothing left.'** He says, faltering a little at the end.

 _'I may not understand, but... Wisp. Are you...happy like this?"_

Wisp pauses for a long time. I sit down on my bed, making it clear I'm still awaiting an answer however.

 **'I guess not. But what else is there?'** He says, exasperation slightly evident in his voice. _Like he's looking to me for the answers for once._ Sure, finding out about something like this might deter anyone, but...I have an idea. I won't let him hear it just yet though.

 _Wisp?_ I say, smiling like a maniac, despite our conversation. _Do you want to come out of your lamp?_

' **You know I can't stay out for long without-"** He pauses, seemingly gathering some of my thoughts. **'Do you have someone in mind whose form you want me to possess?"**

 _Uh-huh._ I think, while nodding to myself matter of factly. I walk over to the lamp and pick it up, rubbing it and lettiing Wispy-boy out. _Wait, did I just think that?_

' **Yeesh Reina, you** **sure get weird when you're planning something.'**

I flush in embarrassment, not revealing my plan. _Just come out already._

The wispy blob finally emerges from his lamp-cave and looks at me with a sour expression.

 **'It's not exactly a 'cave' if I can't even leave when I want to.'** He says, almost seemingly pouting.

I simply give an apologetic smile and he says out loud, "So, who do you want me to transform into?'

 _Um...well, I don't really have any models except myself so..._

Wisp sighs, probably thinking I'm a narcissist and does a flip in the air.

And...wow. It's a little dark in here, but a humanoid figure lands upon Wisp doing the flip and I now see a girl with grey eyes, medium length white hair and a simple, blue dress with white stockings. I gape.

"Yeah yeah..." The girl says sarcastically, in my voice, rolling her eyes. "You're amazed."

Ignoring that comment, I snap out of it and walk closer to him.

Wisp doesn't say anything, he's good at hiding it, if he's flustered. I stroll on over to him, looking closely at him/me. _My hair sure is messy._ I realize. _Need to buy a brush or something._

 **'What are you doing?'** Wisp says in my head and I realize I've gotten pretty close. _Good._ I think to myself. And...

I initiate my plan. Operation...hug! I wrap my arms around the newly transformed Wisp.

Wisp lets out a girlish squeak, while still in my form and I laugh a little...

That is, until Wisp promptly pushes me away and I almost fall over. I don't dare to look at him now. Finally, he yells something in my head and I cringe at the volume.

 **'THAT was your plan? After all this, you just wanted to- to-'**

 _To give you a hug?.. Yeah... I'm sorry I did that now._ I say, head still hurting from the volume of the thought.

 _But you seemed like you needed one and..._ _I couldn't do that when you were in your normal form. I... want to help you Wisp._

 **'...You really are something else aren't you Reina?'**

I look up for a second and see something -I guess it's shock, but it seems like more than just that- in Wisp's expression.

I shrug. _I am what I am._ _And you are what you are._

 _But despite your code, I think you should be able to have another purpose. And I can help you. If you want._

 **'If I want...'** Wisp seemingly ponders. **'Alright... Help me find the mayor, so I can find a use for my powers.'**

 _I was hoping it'd be something besides servitude...but..._ Deal. _I'll help you find the mayor so you can be happy._

 **'Thanks Reina. Really.'** And when I look up again, he has a bit of a smile on his face.

 **'And in the meantime, I'll help you out too. Might as well.'**

 _Thank you Wisp._ Another thought comes to mind. _So, you forgive me, right?_

 **'Sure, don't worry about it.'** He says. It shocks me that he's so calm about what I did, having ordered him around, but I suppose he's used to it... That and there's the fact that I'll never do it again.

 _Alright...Y_ _ou can transform back now. If you want._

 **'I thought you'd never ask. It's been kinda tiring to keep up this form.'** He turns back into a puff of smoke and goes into his lamp.

 _I'm gonna head to bed now too_. I decide.


	16. Chapter 16 : AvailABLE

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for the support! I actually managed to get two chapters out in a month! THIS FEELS GREAT! :D**

 **DreamDrop - Thank you for the feedback these past couple chapters! :) I'm glad the development didn't make the chapter feel too dragged out then, hehe! :D**

 **Dolia - Thank you, new reader! :) I'm glad I didn't actually take five months. xDD But I'm really glad you _would_ have the patience to wait and that you've enjoyed this story so far! :D**

* * *

 _I'm gonna do something today._ I decide as I exit my house after getting ready for the day. I don't take Wisp with me this time as yesterday was a long day for us both.

So, I did my best not to wake him up as I seem to be an early-bird. (It's only 7.40 or so when I leave.)

I ponder on what to do. I doubt I can make any more money at the moment, since I'm still banned from Re-tail and all. I'm trying not to be too upset about that though. I'm sure I can still make myself useful somehow...

I walk down the brick path going around town this time, having not as much to fear, now that I at least _know_ most of the villagers. I admire the flowers on the path again as I pass and I hear the roar of the river. The perfect peach trees cast shadows on the path as I walk aimlessly away from my house.

Everything is peaceful in general, when I suddenly hear some humming. The melody is obviously unfamiliar, but it is a pleasant one. I look through the trees to see a certain white cat watering a patch of blue flowers in a small clearing near the river. I'm not sure what they're called due to my amnesia though. The word is on the tip of my tongue, however. R-

"Meowning, Reina!" (Morning?) Merry greets with happily squinted eyes. "Just watewing the woses!

"Roses!" I exclaim out loud. _That's what they were..._

"That's what I said, siwwy!" Merry says, not looking particularly offended though as she waters the flowers.

"O-oh! Let me help!" I pull out my own watering can from my pockets and test it. Spray. Yep, just as I suspected. It seems to already be full of water. I proceed to help her.

"Wow, Reina! You're weawing the academy unifowm!"

I nod and blush a little. It's true. And the ordeal that came with it was...weird, to say the least.

O'hare had first said it'd be...cute if I wore it...

Then I decided to actually wear it! Not because he said so, but because, well...

I was digging through the bag of Merry's "girly stuff" earlier this morning and I found a brush and some hairbands... so I put my hair into pigtails. And then...I was looking in a tiny mirror I also found in there and I decided to pose out of silliness while in front of the clothes on my dryer (which acted as a table for now) and voila! I was suddenly changed into the schoolgirl/academy outfit! And after my initial shock, I realized it didn't look half bad, hehe.

Luckily I hadn't managed to disturb Wisp with any somewhat egotistical thoughts though. I had been worried he'd sense my surprise through some telepathic link.

Merry and I continue watering the patch of flowers until they're all soaked (not drowning though). When we're done, I gather up my courage and ask, "D-do you need any more help?"

Merry looks thoughtful for a second, then says, "It's been a whilwe since someone asked mwe that..." Then she lights up, "Coulwd you go to the Able Sistew's for me? They said they were making a new CATawogue!" She puts emphasis on the "cat" in catalogue...did she just make a pun?

"Sure! I'll go when the shops open." I say and nod with a shy smile.

"Thwank you!" Merry says and I go on my way. I decide to just head home for now. I guess the Able Sister's shop opens at around 10 anyway.

As I'm about to leave, however, I notice a moving figure in the distance through the bushes and trees. It appears to be jogging and is about to turn on the path this way. I don't think they saw me yet, so I hide behind a tree adjacent to the one on the other side of the path where I met Merry.

The figure runs up the path and stops right next to the break in the trees which leads into the clearing with the flowers. I peak around the tree to see him turned towards Merry whose expression I can't see clearly.

"Hey there, my damsel in distress. I heard you talking to someone but I didn't see them before I jogged around those bushes over there. ?"

"I was twalking to mwysewlf!" Merry says, and she definitely sounds like she's in distress after all this.

"Oh really? It wouldn't be wise to lie to me, babe."

"I'm not youwr babe!" She yells.

 _This is terrible..._

"Oooh, we've got a feisty one here!" Stinky says and laughs haughtily, then darkens his tone, "Ironic considering how quick you were to come crying to me last time."

I hear Merry whimper and I only see Stinky about to walk towards her when I come out from hiding.

"You-you jerk!" I yell.

Stinky turns around to face me. _He can't just get away with this!_

"Oh! So this is who you were talking to." Stinky says coldly. I glare. _I should've known this guy was worse than I thought after what he said._

"What? Too afraid to answer?" I look away, towards Merry who looks almost scared. _She's suffered enough._

I step forward and begin to guide Merry away. I decide to take her back to my house with me.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Stinky starts again.

"Run," I say to Merry. And so we do, with me guiding her. I quickly open the door and shut it in Stinky's face.

As soon as I shut the door, Merry breaks down and we sit on my bed as I comfort her. I guess it is kind of ironic in a sick way how Stinky made us both cry, though I don't know what the full story is with her.

Soon Merry stops sobbing, and still sniffling says, "I'm sowwy Reina."

"It's fine," I assure her. _She has nothing to be sorry for._

"I shouwd leave," Merry says sadly.

"Merry, y-you've been a great friend. It's the least I can do," I say truthfully and wait. She blinks back more tears and smiles.

"Thank youw Reina," She replies with that same sad forced smile. "But I hawve to go." And with that, she rushes out the door before I can say anything. I look after her and see her run to her house.

 _I guess she wants to be alone right now..._

 **'Yeah, no kidding,'** Wisp speaks up.

 _Wisp? I thought you were asleep._

 **'I couldn't sleep, not with all** _ **this**_ **going on...'**

 _Oh... Sorry..._

 **'It's okay, Reina. That cat definitely has some heavy baggage though.'**

I silently agree. It seems that way. Then my thoughts move to what I can do to help. I remember her request.

 _She wants me to get her something from the shop. Um... I'll be back later!_ I say.

Wisp is nice and all, but I want to be alone with my thoughts right now.

 **'Alright. Bye Reina.'**

The walk to the main street is uneventful -besides me worrying about Merry-. And once there, I don't see anyone out on the street either as they're probably still asleep or the shops aren't actually open yet- I just wanted to get out of the house really. I walk over to the shop to see the lights on, guess that's confirmed then. I go in.

"Welcome to the handmade fashion palace of the Able Sisters. How can I help you today, Reina?" The hedgehog says with a grin. _Oh, she remembered my name, that's nice. And her name was Mabel, I believe._ I smile and say, "D-do you have any catalogues?"

Mabel pauses, then says nervously, "Not yet, unfortunately..."

I'm not sure if I should pry anymore since she seems nervous about it, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask since Merry really wanted one.

"How come?"

Over in the corner, Sable, the shy hedgehog I met earlier, looks up, then speaks up. "We haven't got anyone to model for us."

 _Modelling?_ I wonder _. Can't they find someone? Maybe one of the animals could help?_

I voice my thoughts. "Couldn't you guys model?"

Mabel sheepishly waves it off. "Oh no. It has to be someone with experience... Someone who can pull off a variety of fashion items... Without them, it'd be impossible to make a catalogue worthy of Gracie."

"Hoshi from StarTown would've been great..." Sable sighs.

"Hoshi?" I ask.

"O-oh, it-it's no one. J-just-" Sable stutters.

"It's a boy she likes," Mabel says casually. ("Mabel!" Sable squeaks.)

"He is pretty handsome, but with the lack of information besides a picture or anyone else moving in, it'd be hard to find someone with style like him. No offense Reina." She says bashfully. "It's just these catalogues are going to feature some of _Gracie's_ accessories, which she agreed to stock some of, thanks to Labelle having helped with them."

"Oh," I say. _They're in quite the predicament. I wish I could help..._

 _Wait...If they need the perfect model. Who better than someone who can change their form?_

"Um..." I start. "I th-think I know someone."

Mabel looks up, shocked. "Is it someone from your old town?"

I shake my head. "It's a...a friend of mine..." I stutter. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

"What do they look like? Do they know a lot about fashion?" Mabel asks.

"Well, um..." _Maybe I was wrong. Wisp doesn't know that much about fashion...does he?_

"Nevermind," I say nervously.

Mabel sighs, not looking mad at me getting her hopes up, just...disappointed. "Please, Reina. if you do know someone, we could really use your help..."

 _I feel bad, I shouldn't have said anything. However...if they really need his help, what could it hurt if I brought him?_

"Um...o-okay..." I start, then falter. _How do I explain this to them?_ "Well, he's not a human." I begin again.

"Oh, alright. What animal is he then?" Mabel asks curiously, tilting her head in question.

"He's not an animal either..." I continue, less hesitantly. _Maybe they'll know about his species?_

Sable speaks up again. "Is he like...Jack?"

"A pumpkin-head? Now you're just being silly, Sable," Mabel laughs.

I speak up again. "Well...he is of...the spooky variety...I guess?..." I trail off.

"And you say he has style?" Mabel asks skeptically, then lights up.

"He can...pull off any look," I say worriedly.

"Oh! Is he like Blanca, the April fools prankster? She can copy others, you know!" Mabel continues.

"Yeah," I say simply.

"This is great! A supernatural being is just what we could use for a catalogue of this calibre!" Mabel exclaims.

"You're not...w-weirded out?" I say shyly. _I really hope she doesn't tell everyone about Wisp._

"Anything but that!" Mabel says cheerfully and Sable nods in agreement. "This is perfect!"

I smile nervously and say, "Please d-don't...tell anyone..."

"Oh we won't! We couldn't reveal our greatest model's secret after all!" Mabel says cheekily. I sigh in relief. _Looks like this turned out okay after all._


	17. Chapter 17 : Hedgehogs are literal hogs

**Author's note: Don't have much to say... Just gonna answer those reviews! :D**

 **DreamDrop - Hahaha, your reaction to Wisp modeling is just great! xD And of course not! I love it when people review! :D So don't worry about it! :)**

 **Guest - Thanks for answering the questions! It's funny to see your answers! xD**

* * *

After a hasty departure from the Able Sisters, and not having the heart to tell them that this might not work out as we planned, I simply went home. Not much happened on the way back, but as soon as I had opened the door, a certain puffball ghost had wanted to speak with me, of course. But feeling as guilty as I did didn't help me to spill the beans...calmly.

I had ended up just confessing what I did in a rush of thoughts which had not helped my flustered state in the slightest.

 **'You...actually did that?'**

Wisp hadn't seemed mad at the very least. I was somewhat surprised since this was something I kind of forced on him... Then again, I was also thinking he'd get some use out of his powers by doing this, so it would be beneficial for both parties, him and the Able Sisters.

The main thing I was worried about was Wisp not having wanted to reveal himself. But upon reading my thoughts, he had said:

 **'No. It's...okay. Keeping my existence a secret was more to your benefit than to mine. If you think they're trustworthy, then why should I even object? Besides, I'll be able to tell if they aren't.'**

And then, I had spent the rest of my time more calmly explaining what we'd planned with Mabel, Sable and later Labelle (who had joined in) and the supposed importance of the whole thing. Wisp replied calmly and confidently, saying that he can most likely pull it off. Eventually, smiling, I asked him if it was okay if we go to the Able Sister's now since I didn't specify a time and Wisp agreed.

While we're going there, Wisp and I have a short conversation.

 _Hey Wisp, I was thinking... I still feel kind of bad about the way I reacted when I first met you... Do you think the Able Sisters will react in the same way?_

 **'Why don't we put that to the test right now?'**

 _You mean kinda like...surprise the Able Sisters?_

 **'** _ **You're**_ **the one who said it. But, if it's alright with you, then sure.'**

Wisp and I soon arrive at the Able Sisters. Wisp's lamp is in my pocket so they don't know he's with me at first.

"Oh, you're back Reina. Did you contact your friend?" Mabel asks, walking up to me.

I nod. _Now!_ I say to Wisp and he opens up a brief telepathic connection with the others.

 **'Salutations.'** Wisp says in all of our minds and both Mabel and Sable simultaneously gasp. Right after, Labelle comes into the main room from the door to her portion of the shop. She seems thoroughly spooked as she says, "Did you guys hear that?"

I giggle out loud at their reaction, which is honestly worse than mine was initially.

And that's when they realize...

"Reina, is this your friend's doing?"

 _Well, it was technically my idea..._ I project to them, surprising them further.

"So where is your friend?" Mabel confusedly asks out loud. "Is he available to demonstrate his modeling prowess?"

Wisp projects affirmation to me and I nod, pulling out the silver jewel-encrusted lamp from my pocket and earning a few gasps from the sisters. I rub the lamp and out begins to emerge _the ball of smog_ himself **. ('Reina, if it's okay with you, I prefer to be considered a magical being rather than the source of air pollution.')**

The three sisters back away a little to give Wisp space to form.

"Ta-dahh!" Wisp exclaims in the same way he did when he first met me, upon leaving the lamp. I guess it's his trademark approach. Albeit, I think his personality has become a little more clear to me, since he was being a little too friendly to be genuine at first.

"Wow!" Mabel exclaims.

"Enchanting!" Labelle remarks.

"Awesome!" Sable squeaks.

I quietly laugh at their reactions. _They're sisters all right._

"So, ladies, now that I have your attention, what do you want me to model first?" Wisp says in an amused manner.

Mabel is the first to step forward and reply, "We heard you could shapeshift, so we decided on someone together. You may need to transform multiple times for the catalogue though."

"Okay.. Do you have a picture of some sort for me to copy?" Wisp asks.

"O-one sec, I know I have a QR code stashed somewhere..." Sable says. She fumbles with some stuff, one thing being her sewing machine and soon she has a picture of...a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog. She hands it to Mabel who shows it to Wisp.

"This one's a classic." He says, examining the photo. "Alright, stand back." Wisp continues confidently, then proceeds to do a back flip, turning into an exact copy of the blue hedgehog.

Plastered across his face is a look of extreme confidence, eyes slightly lidded and mouth in a smile of unrivaled smugness.

"Sonic's the name, speed's my game!" He exclaims. "Do I sound just like him or what?"

Mabel fumbles with, then pulls out some glasses from a pocket in her apron, puts them on and proceeds to gawk at what she's looking at. Her mouth opens, but no words come out. She's frozen in that position.

Labelle undoes her scarf and proceeds to fan herself, teasingly saying, "Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?"

Then, they both turn to look at Sable, whose eyes are wide as saucers and skin is crimson red in a blush. Everyone is looking towards her now and, even more flustered by the attention, she squeals out, "M-my Adonis, I..." She swoons and doesn't finish what she's saying, covering her face. We all chuckle at that.

"I guess I can assume that I live up to your standards. So what do you want me to try on next?" Wisp asks after everyone else calms down a bit.

"Well, we have some outfits for later, but mostly..." Mabel looks at Labelle to continue.

"We need you to try on some of the more... affordable accessories Gracie and I have worked on. Don't worry, most of them are unisex, so at most, you'll only ever have to change outfits a few times so as to not detract from the accessories." Labelle states coolly, having redone her scarf quickly.

"That sounds good." Wisp states.

"Reina, we're sorry to have to tell you this now...we didn't realize your friend would be able to model so soon and you left rather abruptly... but these are top secret designs, and as much as we trust you and appreciate your help, we don't have the permission to let anybody see them before the catalogue's release." Labelle states, but she does sound apologetic.

I'm a little shocked, but I don't let it get to me and I nod. Wisp looks at my expression and seems like he's about to object, but then I think to him _, If you want to...then it's okay, I'll come get you later today,_ and he seems to agree.

"I'll go now! B-bye!" I say and haste out the door before anyone else can say anything else.


	18. Chapter 18 : A gilded hope

**Author's note: Sorry, I accidentally posted this chapter without adding the author's note! Silly me! xD**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited after last chapter! I really appreciate it! Also, I'm glad to see people answering chapter 6's questions!**

 **Dreamdrop - Hehe, yeah, that's understandable. xD And yes, I am excited for AC for the Switch! I hope it gets announced soon enough!**

 **Pokelover619 - Thank you so much! :D**

* * *

"La dee doo doo...~ What to do...~" I sing to myself as I walk back from Main Street. It's still pretty early in the day, but the villagers are most likely all up by now. I still need to find out more about this town if I can, so I suppose I should just talk to them once again. Especially now since Wisp isn't with me. And besides, I still need to tell Merry about the catalogue.

After not a moment of hesitation though, I decide to do that later. Maybe the catalogue'll be further into production when I go pick up Wisp and I can share some more good news with Merry about it.

I'm now so lost in thought, I almost slip on something while I'm walking. I stumble to catch my balance, then I look down at the object of disturbance.

In front of me, on the ground, is a yellow paper bag, with a bear picture on the front. I pick it up and inspect it in my hands. It's folded up, so I don't look inside of it. it's none of my business after all.

I suddenly realize I'm walking next to Re-tail, -waaaay too close to it for comfort- and I steer myself off the path and onto the grass, beside all the trees, only to soon go back onto the path I followed every other time. The one leading from Merry's house to mine, closer to the river.

I silently wonder how long that yellow bag had been there though. I wouldn't have seen it this morning... I stuff it in my pocket, not wanting to damage it any further before I do something with it.

A lightbulb goes off in my head _. I should return it to its owner! There aren't that many villagers! And it'd give me an excuse to talk to them! Or... My more anxious side says, ...just bring it to the police station... although I don't know where it is..._

 _Either way, I need to find -someone-, one villager, to help me._ Both halves of me agree.

Who would want to help me though? I'm still on somewhat bad terms with Stinky and Whitney, but anyone else would probably tell me where the police station is, or help me find the owner...

The only friendly villagers who I could easily locate are probably Charlise or Merry. I know where both of their houses are and all. I already agreed I'd bother Merry later, so maybe Charlise?

I turn around and forget about going home. Charlise's house is further back and across the bridge near Merry's house.

I go across the bridge then down and away from the river, towards her house.

The sporty looking place is still looking smaller than you'd expect and the lights appear to be off. I knock on the door to confirm she's not home and I get no response.

Instead of going home, I make a spur of the moment decision to go to Filbert's place, which was nearby. Even though I don't know him, he could probably at least tell me where the police station is.

When I arrive there, I hear something...amid to carnival music playing from inside. _And the door is slightly ajar_ , I suddenly notice.

I knock on the door and wait for a response. The music stops, but then I hear two people (animals?) talking to each other from inside. I can't make out what they're saying though.

Soon, the blue squirrel from earlier, who I assume is Filbert, opens the door and says with half-lidded, tired looking eyes, "Yeah? Whaddya want?" His voice is somewhat high-pitched.

"Um...Do you...know-" I start to hesitantly ask where the police station is, already worried this encounter may go south.

"Oh hey, you're that awkward girl who was amazed by wallpaper."

He suddenly yawns, taking a while with that, and I'm left to wonder about his surprisingly accurate statement. Then he continues, suddenly looking more alert. "Hey wait..."

"You wouldn't happen to have...I can tell you have it on you, but..."

 _Huh? How can he tell what I have with me?_

"My microwavable pizzas?!" He suddenly screeches.

I blink. _Pizza?_ But then I realize. _That bag..._

I pull it out of my pockets and hand it over to Filbert. He almost puts his whole head in the bag as he inspects his consumable product, then he looks back at me with a cute grin. Did I mention his cheeks are constantly pink so he looks really cute?

"Thanks lady, you're a lifesaver! I'm Filbert, by the way!" He says with that same cute grin, nose crinkled up in happiness.

"Um...no prob-" I start, but get interrupted once again, by someone else.

"Is that who I think it is? Let me at 'er," A familiar voice states. Charlise soon comes into view and I now notice it's pitch black inside Filbert's house. I heard the carnival music, but what the heck were they doing?

"Hey! Reina! Ya still around and kicking? Good to see ya!" I flush at the enthusiasm with which she says it though.

"You too." I say quietly and her expression changes to one of humor.

"Didn't want to be caught with this lazy guy, though." Charlise signals back at Filbert with her paw, who has now retreated into the house. I can hear a whirring sound coming from inside, so perhaps he went to put those pizzas in the microwave.

"Ah well, I suppose everyone needs a break. Some maybe more than others. Anywho, we were just watching a **horror** movie." She grins cheekily as if it's some sort of inside joke, then clarifies. "It's the only kinda movie I'd watch since it still gets your heart racing..." I nod.

"Feel free to join us if you'd like, though I'm warnin' you. It's not for the faint of heart. Heh."

I gulp. I don't remember ever watching a horror movie before. On one note, it'd be a new experience. But on second thought... I'd probably be the victim of a lot of teasing if I got scared. And well, I wouldn't want to ruin their movie night anyway.

"Th-thank you for the o-offer, b-but I h-have to-" I start, suddenly worried. Luckily Charlise understands.

"I get ya. You're busy. I'll let ya go...this time." She winks with a lopsided grin.

I smile as I nod. Charlise is really cool...when she's not obsessed with sports.

"Bye!" I say simply and wave after returning the gesture, she closes the door, surprisingly gently.

I stand there for only a second, wondering what to do next, when suddenly, the door swings wide open again. _Luckily, I was far enough away that I didn't get hit, but yeesh!_

Filbert is the culprit behind the door slamming open and he now pants in exhaustion from having presumably run from the couch to here so quickly, the lazy guy. I'm left standing there and I just ask, "W-what's wrong?" I'm more than a little concerned right now.

"The door! *pant* Don't ever close it fully! That's what the **clown** wants!" He suddenly raves, still panting a little. I assume he's scared of whatever monster -or clown- there was in the horror movie, but wow, this is a little much.

"Um...okay." I say simply, still in a state of slight shock. Filbert then retreats back inside, leaving the door slightly ajar like before. I back away slowly, ( _Wouldn't want to risk getting hit by the door again.)_ then I turn and walk off.

 _Well, I'm glad I found the owner of that lost item so quickly._ I think to myself. _But what now?_

I keep walking down the path, going in the opposite direction of the bridge I previously took to get to this side of the river. I may as well take a walk now, I have nothing better to do after all.

I notice a sign pointing to a campsite, but I decide right away not to go there. I guess I have no business there if I'm technically an actual resident of this town. _And I don't even know if I'll be able to pay off my debt for the house, with my ban from Re-tail..._

Soon, I'm about to pass Whitney's house when I start thinking even more negative thoughts. _She's probably still mad at me..._ I sigh and pause in my walking, looking uncertainly at her house.

 _Maybe I could try to talk to her and sort out this misunderstanding..._ But right away, I have to shut that thought down.

 _No, that's wishful thinking, Reina. You can't even talk to the friendliest of people, so what hope do you have of_ _ **defending yourself against those who wish to hurt you?**_

Suddenly, I feel a sense of deja vu. I find myself thinking back to the dream I had yesterday. It's much fainter in my mind now, but I remember I was being bullied by other humans. It might have even been a memory, who knows? But it wasn't a pleasant one, that's for sure. A horrible thought comes to mind, a _m I doomed to be bullied wherever I go?_

Overcome by emotion now, I run off the path and over to a somewhat far off tree and sit against it, looking down upon my shaking hands. _Weak... You can't do anything by yourself, can you? You always have to rely on others to help you. Why should you even keep trying?_

I can't even think anymore as I cry into my arms, letting it all out.

I don't even know how long I've been there when I suddenly feel a warm summer breeze going through my hair and I finally look up. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice something glistening in the summer sun.

A yellow, no. A **golden** rose. Growing here, in this little corner of the town. A little off the side of the path.

Somehow, I find myself able to care again, if only for that moment _._

 _But...why? Is it a wild rose? It's not growing near any others..._

I get up and walk over to it to inspect it. I crouch down and look at the wonder of nature. Although its petals glisten, it doesn't seem to have been watered recently. _And yet, it's growing here... despite everything._

Somehow, this little flower, beating the odds and becoming the most beautiful of them all makes me smile a little. I slowly, but surely, wipe away my tears.

I don't want to kill it, but for some reason, I know it'll be fine if I pick up the rose and put it into one of my pockets.

 _I'm ready to beat the odds too._ I think to myself, as I set off for Whitney's place, sure of my choice.


End file.
